LAS AVENTURAS DE DUCKY PATO
by E500
Summary: Sigue al hijo del pato Donald en sus aventuras por todo el mundo junto a Rico to. Donde descubrirá muchos secretos, nuevas amistades y nuevos enemigos. To see in English use Google Chrome
1. EPISODIO 1

"LAS AVENTURAS DE DUCKY PATO"

EPISODIO 1: "LA AVENTURA COMIENZA"

EXT. ESCUELA DE PATOLANDIA - DÍA

Se muestra una imagen de la escuela que va en aumento. Dentro de uno de los salones, se llevaba una exposición

INT. ESCUELA DE PATOLANDIA (salón de ciencia) - DÍA

Dentro del salón, un águila calva esta en frente de una clase de animales pequeños junto con sus padres y otros maestros (también animales). El águila habla

ÁGUILA

Bienvenidos de vuelta alumnos. Ya que algunos son nuevos en esta escuela, me presentare. Soy el director Featherlaker y déjenme comenzar por decir que les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes. Se que han disfrutado de sus vacaciones y espero que también disfruten de este nuevo año escolar.

Todos los presentes aplauden y el director pide silencio

FEATHERLAKER

Se que algunos se preguntan porque no comenzamos ahora las clases o porque les pedí que trajeran a sus padres aquí. Bueno, esperaba que, antes de comenzar con este año, expusieran de manera oral como pasaron sus vacaciones y que hicieron en ellas ¿Les parece?

Todos asienten y murmuran de acuerdo. El director habla

FEATHERLAKER

Bien, ¿quien de ustedes quiere ir primero?

Muchos alumnos levantan la mano y el director ríe entre dientes. Él habla

FEATHERLAKER

Esta bien, elegiré al que ira primero

El director busca a alguien que exponga. Unos segundos después, él encuentra a un pato con traje de marinero amarillo y azul, que esta acompañado de otros dos patos mayores (uno con un traje de marinero exactamente igual, pero de color azul y una pata con un blusa rosa, falda blanca, zapatos rosas y moño de mismo color en la cabeza). Él habla

FEATHERLAKER

Tú

El pato se sorprende y sonríe

FEATHERLAKER

Ven aquí hijo

El patito se levanta y va hacia el frente de la clase. Al llegar al frente, Featherlaker habla

FEATHERLAKER

Bien, tu empiezas primero. Así que, porque no nos hablas un poco acerca de ti

El pato le asiente y habla

PATO

De acuerdo señor director

El pato mira a la clase y habla

PATO (CONT'D)

Muy bien... por donde debería comenzar... Bueno, me llamo DUCKY PATO (7). Soy hijo del pato DONALD (45) y la pata DAISY (45). Ademas, cabe destacar, que soy el más joven de los sobrinos de RICO (157), el pato más rico del mundo

Algunos de los alumnos y padres se impresionan y murmuran entre ellos. Ducky tose, logrando que se callen y sigue hablando

DUCKY

Mi promedio de calificaciones es excelente, tengo un gran espíritu aventurero y soy líder castor de los jóvenes exploradores, pero creo que hablar tanto de mi sería lo más aburrido de mi historia. Así que diré todo lo que hice durante el verano. Comenzando con una de mis más grandes aventuras con el pato y tío más intrépido de todo el mundo: Rico . La ciudad perdida de Rub Cuack Jali

Todos jadean asombrados y una niña pájaro habla

NIÑA

Pero se supone que esa ciudad se perdió para siempre. Nadie que haya ido a buscarla a regresado exitoso o con vida

DUCKY

Así era... hasta que yo la encontré

Otro niño pato resopla y habla burlonamente

PATO

Si claro, un niño de siete años descubrió una ciudad perdida en Arabia

DUCKY

En realidad fui yo y mi tío Rico, pero él dijo que nunca lo hubiera logrado sin mi ayuda. Además, tenía seis años en ese entonces

Unos miran impresionados y otros no muy convencidos (o nada). Ducky habla

DUCKY

Les contaré la historia: todo comienza al final del ultimo día de clases. Yo tenía seis años. Recuerdo que estaba haciendo mi ultimo examen sorpresa en el salón de matemáticas cuando...

INT. ESCUELA DE PATOLANDIA (salón de matemáticas) - DÍA (hace un año)

Ducky y otros alumnos están escribiendo o jugando mientras la maestra esta ocupada, leyendo una revista en su escritorio. Ducky escribe y resuelve las ultimas ecuaciones. Al terminar, él ve su reloj de muñeca y muestra que faltan 10 minutos para que toque la campana. Ducky se levanta y va hacia su maestra. Al estar con ella, él deja su hoja en el escritorio. La maestra saca su cabeza de la revista y ve a Ducky. Ella sonríe y habla

MAESTRA

Bien Ducky, te superaste a ti mismo. 20 minutos

DUCKY

19 para ser exactos.

Ducky ve que nadie lo mire y por fortuna, todos están con sus exámenes. Ducky se acerca y susurra

DUCKY

Y si no le molestaría maestra, tengo que irme ahora. Le prometí a mi papa que lo ayudaría con las compras de esta mañana

MAESTRA

Bueno, quedan 10 minutos antes de que comiencen las vacaciones. Normalmente no dejaría que nadie saliera, pero... al ser mi mejor alumno...

La maestra se acerca a Ducky y le susurra

MAESTRA

Ve con discreción

Ducky sonríe y al separarse asiente. Él habla

DUCKY (actuando)

Em, disculpe maestra, no me siento muy bien. Creo comí algo en mal estado ¿Podría retirarme a la enfermería?

MAESTRA

De acuerdo Ducky, puedes ir

La maestra se acerca y susurra

MAESTRA

Felices vacaciones

Ducky sonríe y se va del salón con sus cosas

EXT. ESCUELA DE PATOLANDIA (entrada) - DÍA

Las puertas se abren, revelando a Ducky, quien en un movimiento rápido, saca una patineta de su mochila y salta sobre ella. Rápidamente, él va hacia la barandilla de las escaleras y se desliza en ella hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Luego, Ducky se impulsa y recorre la ciudad de Patolandia en su camino a casa

INT. CIUDAD DE PATOLANDIA (calle) - DÍA

Ducky esta pasando por varios edificios y saludando a varias personas. En su camino, Ducky pasa por un puesto de salchichas, donde el dueño lo saluda

DUEÑO

¡Hey, Ducky! ¿Como estas?

Ducky se detiene y le habla al dueño

DUCKY

Hola señor JOE(57)

Joe ríe entre dientes y habla

JOE

Ay Ducky, ya hablamos de esto. Solo dime Joe

DUCKY

Claro, lo siento

JOE

No hay problema

DUCKY

¿Como van los negocios?

JOE

Hm, no me puedo quejar. Y dime, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

DUCKY

En realidad, necesito el dinero para comprar los comestibles que me encargaron mis padres

JOE

Entonces es mejor que te apresures. Créeme que no quisiera que nadie experimente la furia de tus padres. Sobre todo la de Daisy. Aun tengo la cicatriz de nuestro ultimo encuentro

Ducky ríe entre dientes y habla

DUCKY

Si, mi mama lamenta lo que hizo. Bueno, adiós Joe

Ducky se prepara para irse con su patineta. Joe habla

JOE

Si adiós Ducky. Oh, y oye

Ducky se detiene

DUCKY

¿Si?

Joe saca un hot dog de su carrito y se lo extiende a Ducky. Él habla

JOE

Ten, la casa invita

Ducky se sorprende y habla inseguro

DUCKY

Pero Joe-

Joe lo detiene con su mano y habla

JOE

O lo tomas o no te dejare ir

Ducky piensa un momento y toma el hot dog con una gran sonrisa. Él le da un bocado y antes de irse en su patineta, él le habla a Joe

DUCKY

Gracias Joe, que te vaya bien

JOE

¡Adiós Ducky, dale mis saludos a tus padres!

Ducky sigue su camino hasta llegar al mercado, donde un hombre perro lo esta esperando con una bolsa en la mano. Ducky sonríe y acelera. Él hombre habla mientras se acerca sin verlo

PERRO

¿Donde podría estar ese niño?

En un rápido movimiento, Ducky salta de su patineta y da una vuelta en el aire, tomando la bolsa y dejandole al perro el dinero. Al aterrizar en su patineta de nuevo y alejarse, el perro siente el sonico y el movimiento. Él se sorprende y ve como en su mano esta el dinero. El perro ve a su costado, notando a Ducky patinando con la bolsa en una mano y un hot dog en la otra. Ducky gira la cabeza y ve al vendedor. Él habla con algo de comida en la boca

DUCKY

¡Gracias JHON(34), te veré después!

Jhon cambia su cara de asombro a una sonriente. Él ríe entre dientes, toma el dinero y entra a la tienda hablando

JHON

Ese chico es increíble

EXT. CASA DE DUCKY - DÍA

En la casa de Ducky, él esta por llegar. Rápidamente termina su hot dog con una ultima mordida y al terminar llega a la puerta. Al llegar, Ducky salta de su patineta y la agarra con su brazo, poniéndola debajo de él

INT. CASA DE DUCKY (sala de estar) - DÍA

La puerta se abre y Ducky entra con una sonrisa. Él habla

DUCKY

¡Mama, papa, ya llegue!

Donald, quien esta sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico, y Daisy, que esta cocinando en la cocina, levantan la vista y sonríen. Daisy habla

DAISY

Hola hijo. Llegaste muy rápido

DUCKY

Si, es que la maestra de matemáticas me dejo salir antes al terminar un examen sorpresa

DONALD

Déjame adivinar, 20 minutos

DUCKY

19 de hecho

Daisy ríe entre dientes y habla

DAISY

Ah, hijo, me impresionas. Tienes la misma gran inteligencia que tu primo PACO(17) ¿Trajiste las cosas?

Ducky asiente y muestra la bolsa de comestibles. Ducky recuerda algo y habla

DUCKY

Oh, y por cierto, Joe les manda saludos

DAISY (avergonzada)

Ah, si. Le dijiste que sentía lo de su... cicatriz

DUCKY

Si mama

Ducky de pronto ve la hora y habla apresuradamente

DUCKY

¡Cielos, tengo que irme! ¡El tío Rico debe estar esperándome!

Ducky se apresura y Donald habla

DONALD

¡Vuelve a casa a tiempo mañana para la cena hijo!

DUCKY

Lo haré papa

Ducky sale por la puerta, dejando a Daisy y Donald reanudando sus tareas. Daisy ríe entre dientes y habla antes de volver a revolver

DAISY

Como pudimos tener tanta suerte con él cariño

DONALD

No lo se, pero me alegra que no se parezca mucho a mi. No sería bueno tener dos Donalds en la casa

Daisy ríe entre dientes y habla

DAISY

No sería tan malo

Donald sonríe

EXT. MANSIÓN - DÍA

Ducky llega a la entrada de la mansión. Al llegar, él baja de su patineta y sube las escaleras hacia la puerta. Cuando esta en frente de ella, Ducky toca el timbre y unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abre, revelando a Bautista. Al ver a Ducky, él habla

BAUTISTA

Ah, amo Ducky, bienvenido ¿Como se encuentra hoy?

DUCKY

Hola Bautista, me encuentro bien gracias. Y con ánimos para comenzar mi segunda aventura con mi tío y mis primos

BAUTISTA

¿Y, se puede saber a donde irán el día de hoy?

Ducky esta a punto de hablar cuando una voz escocesa se le adelanta

VOZ

Ni más ni menos que al desierto de Rub Cuack Jali, en Araba

De pronto, Ducky ve a un pato viejo con su saco negro de seda con camisa roja, unas polainas negras, codera y cuellos rojos, cinturón rojo y sombrero de copa negro con una raya roja abajo. Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

¡Tío!

En un rápido movimiento, Ducky salta y le da un gran abrazo a Rico. Rico se sorprende y luego sonríe, devolviendole el abrazo. Él habla

RICO

También me alegra verte sobrino

Ducky se suelta y Rico habla

RICO

¿Listo para esta aventura?

DUCKY

Si, vengo bien preparado

Ducky saca su mochila y muestra su equipo para el desierto

DUCKY

Sombrero para el desierto, traje para el desierto, cantimplora, brújula, pañuelo, binoculares, chaqueta de invierno, equipo para escalar y, lo más importante...

Ducky revisa su traje de marinero y encuentra un billete de un dolar

DUCKY

Mi billete de la suerte

Rico ríe entre dientes y habla

RICO

Tú si que sabes venir preparado

Ducky guarda su billete en su traje y cierra su mochila. Él se la pone en la espalda y habla

DUCKY

Bueno, la regla Woodchuck 35 dice: "siempre venir preparado para todo"

Rico sonríe y frota la cabeza de Ducky. Él habla

RICO

Tus primos estarían muy orgullosos.

Rico entra a la mansión, seguido de Ducky.

INT. MANSIÓN - DÍA

Ducky entra y Bautista cierra la puerta. Ducky habla mientras sigue a su tío

DUCKY

Creo que exageras tío Rico

RICO

Tonterías, eres más joven que tus primos cuando comenzaron a venir conmigo en mis aventuras. Desde ese momento han sido más listos que los listos, más fuertes que los fuertes y más agudos que los agudos, como tú lo eres. Y solo tienes 6 años

DUCKY

Pues... gracias tío. La verdad, eso me halaga, pero todo lo que sé se lo debo a ellos

Rico ríe entre dientes, se detiene y baja al nivel de Ducky. Él agarra sus hombros y habla

RICO

Y también eres muy humilde. Ducky, eres especial, y por eso te elegí para acompañarme a esta aventura. Contigo, estoy seguro de que lograremos encontrar esa ciudad perdida

DUCKY

Cuenta con mi apoyo tío. Prometo no fallarte

Rico suelta sus hombros, se para y habla

RICO

Sé que no lo harás

Rico reanuda su caminata. Ducky se queda con cara de preocupación unos segundos antes de seguirlo. Ambos suben las escaleras y van hacia la habitación de los primos de Ducky

INT. HABITACIÓN DE LOS TRILLIZOS - DÍA

Tres patos, uno con una camisa y chaqueta roja sin gorra, el segundo con una camisa y chaqueta azul, con lentes y el ultimo con una camisa y chaqueta con gorra verde, están empacando para su aventura. El pato de chaqueta roja habla

PATO ROJO

Bien, creo que tenemos todo lo necesario para el viaje

PATO AZUL

Si, y calculando la velocidad y presión del viento con mi barómetro y anemómetro, diría que tendremos una brisa de 30 Km por hora a favor. Por cierto, también los empaque

PATO VERDE (sarcasmo)

Vaya, eso realmente parece algo muy necesario en el desierto

El pato azul frunce el ceño y habla

PATO AZUL

Estas celoso de que yo tenga uno y tu no

PATO VERDE

¿Y por qué quisiera uno? ¿Para parecerme un cerebrito como tú?

El pato rojo se adelanta y revisa la mochila del verde. Él lo ve y habla

PATO ROJO

Al menos va mejor preparado que tú. Quiero decir, solo llevaste un sombrero y la cantimplora

El pato rojo mira más adentro. Él levanta la vista, viendo al pato verde con los ojos medio cerrados y habla

PATO ROJO

Y unas frituras

El pato azul mira al pato verde con los ojos medio cerrados y habla

PATO AZUL

¿Frituras? ¿En serio?

El pato verde levanta sus hombros y habla

PATO VERDE

Me puede agarrar hambre en el camino. Ademas, no son saladas, y llevo agua de emergencia para las papas. Inteligente ¿no?

El pato azul y el rojo ruedan sus ojos, volviendo a empacar. Luego de terminar, el pato rojo habla

PATO ROJO

Y listo. Todo preparado. Bueno... casi todo

Los dos patos miran al pato verde. El pato verde siente las miradas y habla, tratando de cambiar el tema

PATO VERDE

Hablando de preparados, ¿creen que Ducky este listo para esta aventura? Digo, es más joven que nosotros cuando comenzamos a acompañar al tío Rico en sus viajes por el mundo

PATO AZUL

LUIS(17) por favor, estamos hablando de Ducky Pato. Si él pudo encontrar el yelmo de MambrinoCuack, él puede ayudarnos a encontrar la ciudad perdida de Rub Cuack Jali

PATO ROJO (inseguro)

Aun así, es muy peligroso para un niño de seis años. Tal vez debería esperar un poco más

PATO AZUL

HUGO(17), él estará bien. Recuerda que nos tiene a nosotros y al tío Rico

Hugo esta con cara de preocupación e inseguridad, pero luego, la voz de Rico habla

RICO

Paco tiene razón

Los trillizos se sorprenden y miran a su puerta, donde están Rico y Ducky. Rico habla

RICO

Mientras estemos unidos, nada nos pasara ¿Están listos?

TRILLIZOS

Si tío Rico

Rico sonríe y habla

RICO

Bien, entonces vayamos al avión, (45) nos esta esperando

Con eso, Rico se marcha a al patio, seguido de tres de sus sobrinos. Paco habla antes de salir

PACO

Claro tío, iré en un segundo. Primero... quiero despedirme de ROSITA(17). Le prometí que la vería antes de irme

Dicho esto, Paco se fue corriendo del pasillo hacia la habitación de Rosita, dejando a Rico, Ducky y sus hermanos, simulando no saber nada y rodando los ojos. Luis habla

LUIS

Pienso que no debería tratar de esconderselo mucho tiempo. Solo se esta engañando a si mismo

HUGO

Luego lo ayudaremos con ese problema. Ahora vayamos al avión

Todos asienten y van hacia el patio, donde se encuentra el avión

INT. CÁRCEL DE PATOLANDIA - DÍA

Un guardia de la prisión esta llevando un pastel con un soplete expuesto. El guardia se acerca a la celda de los Chicos Malos, donde tres de sus integrantes están aburridos hablando. Uno (el mas gordo) de ellos habla

GORDO

¿Cuando llegara la hora de almorzar BOSS(45)? Tengo mucha hambre

BOSS

Ya cálmate BURGUER(45). Tú solo piensas en comida

El fuerte habla

FUERTE

¿Pero qué otra cosa podemos pensar estando encerrados Boss?

BOSS

Ya cállense ambos y déjenme pensar en un plan para escapar

De pronto, el guardia aparece y habla

GUARDIA

Chicos Malos, recibieron un delicioso pastel con una nota de una persona anónima

El guardia deja el pastel y la nota en la celda de los chicos malos. Al dejarlos, él habla

GUARDIA

Disfrutenlo

Sin decir nada más, el guardia se marcha. Burguer habla

BURGUER

Genial, pastel

Burguer extiende su mano para agarrar el pastel, pero Boss se la detiene golpeandola. Burguer la retira y se la frota. Boss habla

BOSS

No tonto, es nuestra oportunidad de escape

FUERTE

Pero si no fue mama la que lo envió entonces quien fue

BOSS

No lo se, pero tal vez lo diga la carta

Boss agarra la carta, la abre y comienza a leerla en voz alta

BOSS

(recitando)

"Queridos chicos malos, espero que disfruten de su pastel. Búsquenme en el viejo puerto de Patolandia a las 3 en punto. No lleguen tarde. Atentamente: anónimo"

FUERTE

¿Y quien es "anónimo"?

BOSS

Lo sabremos en cuanto escapemos

Boss agarra el soplete y comienza a usarlo en la ventana de rejas de su celda. Burguer aprovecha y come el pastel

INT. VIEJO PUERTO - DÍA

Los chicos malos están llegando al puerto. Al llegar, Boss ve su reloj, que marca las 7:59. Él habla

BOSS

Bien, son casi las ocho ¿Donde esta ese anónimo?

El reloj de Boss suena, marcando las 8 y, de pronto, una voz áspera suena

VOZ

Detrás de ustedes

Los tres se sobresaltan y ven atrás de ellos, viendo una figura en la sombra. La figura habla

FIGURA

Llegan a tiempo. Eso es bueno.

BOSS

¿Tú eres el que envió el pastel?

FIGURA

Si, y espero que sean tan buenos ladrones como eh oído

Los chicos malos pasan sus caras de asombro a unas sonrientes. Boss habla

BOSS

Ja, podemos robar un banco con los ojos cerrados. No existe nada que no podamos robar ni nadie que nos pueda detener

FIGURA

Necesito que le roben a Rico

Con esas palabras, los chicos malos comienzan a ponerse nerviosos y Burguer habla

BURGUER (nervioso)

Em, no podría ser a otra persona. Como a un pastelero o un guardia o... a un niño

La figura frunce el ceño y Boss habla

BOSS

Lo siento señor, pero no nos acercamos ni locos a Rico . Cada vez que intentamos robarle su dinero, él encuentra la forma de vencernos y enviarnos a la cárcel

La figura se harta y grita

FIGURA

¡No quiero su dinero!

Los chicos malos retroceden asustados. La figura habla

FIGURA

Quiero venganza

BOSS (asustado)

¿Contra ?

FIGURA

Contra él y uno de sus sobrinos. Ducky Pato

BURGUER (asustado)

¿Y quien es ese?

FIGURA

El niño que me arrebato mi ejercito. Y mi poder. Ahora todo lo que quiero, es verlo sufrir ante mis manos, pero atacarlo solo sería un error. Necesito ayuda. Y por eso los contacte

FUERTE

¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

FIGURA

Quiero que capturen a Ducky Pato y lo traigan ante mi. Así lo usaremos de carnada para atraer a y poder destruirlos a ambos.

BOSS

¿Y como piensas pagarnos esta operación?

La figura frunce el ceño de nuevo y les arroja un periódico. Boss lo agarra por poco y ve a la figura un momento antes de verlo. Al hacerlo, los tres ven en primera plana una foto de donde dice: " en busca de la ciudad perdida del desierto". Al terminar de leer, los tres hermanos se confunden y Boss habla

BOSS

Pero es solo una ciudad perdida. Dinos como una ciudad perdida va a darnos fortunas

La figura jadea de frustración y habla

FIGURA

No es la ciudad, tontos. Es el tesoro que se esconde en ella. Dicen que la ciudad perdida de Rub Cuack Jali alberga el mayor tesoro del mundo. Edificios cubiertos enteramente de oro y plata, junto con una tecnología avanzada y valiosa

Los chicos malos comienzan a interesarse en la oferta. La figura habla

FIGURA

Consíganme a y al niño, y esa ciudad sera enteramente suya

Los chicos malos se ven con caras sonrientes y Boss habla

BOSS

Trato hecho, señor... ¿anónimo?

La figura ríe ligeramente, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a los chicos malos. La figura se descubre de la obscuridad, revelando a un perro vestido de general francés del siglo 7. Al descubrirse, él habla

FIGURA

Llámenme GENERAL(1419)

El General ríe malvadamente, dejando a los chicos malos algo incómodos y asustados

INT. MANSIÓN (habitación de Rosita) - DÍA

Paco llega a la puerta de la habitación de Rosita. Él toca la puerta y habla consigo mismo

PACO

Okey, no lo arruines, no lo arruines, no lo-

La puerta se abre, revelando a Rosita. Al verla Paco se pone nervioso y comienza a sudar un poco. Rosita sonríe y habla

ROSITA

Hola Paco. Veo que viniste al final

PACO

Pft, por supuesto que vendría. Digo, eres mi amiga y prometí despedirme de ti en persona

ROSITA

Bueno, te deseo suerte en tu aventura. Sé que lo harás bien.

PACO

G-Gracias

ROSITA

Y me alegra que Ducky vaya con ustedes. Sera de mucha ayuda

Paco cambia su mirada nerviosa en una de inseguridad y preocupación

PACO

Gracias Rosita, pero me preocupa Ducky. Esta es una aventura muy peligrosa para un niño de su edad

Rosita ríe entre dientes, se apoya en la puerta y habla

ROSITA

¿En serio? Recuerdo que el tío Rico nos llevo a aventuras más peligrosas cuando apenas teníamos 9 años

PACO

Lo se, lo se, pero... aun así me preocupa

Rosita pone cara de pena y luego de unos segundos sonríe, poniendo sus manos en la cara de Paco. Paco se sorprende y Rosita habla

ROSITA

Él estará bien. Siempre y cuando los tenga a ustedes

Paco se queda unos segundos pensando y al ver la cara sonriente de Rosita, el sonríe también y habla

PACO

Si, tienes razón. Gracias Rosita

Rosita sonríe más y en un rápido movimiento, le da un suave beso en la mejilla a Paco, paralizandolo y haciendo que sude de nuevo. Al soltarlo, Rosita habla

ROSITA

Vuelvan pronto

PACO (nervioso)

Em... si claro. Ya me tengo que... ir

Con eso, Paco corre de su lugar hacia el patio, dejando a Rosita algo confundida. Luego de unos segundos de verlo, ella sonríe y habla

ROSITA

Hasta pronto

EXT. MANSIÓN (patio) - DÍA

Rico esta esperando junto con sus sobrinos a que Paco aparezca. En unos segundos, Paco llega corriendo. Al llegar, Paco recupera el aliento y Rico habla

RICO

Al fin llegas. Te hemos estado esperando por más de una hora

PACO

(cansado)

Si, lo siento. Es que a Rosita le gusta hablar

Los cuatro ruedan los ojos y en ese momento aparece. Él va con Rico y habla

Todo listo señor

le da un pulgar arriba a Rico. Él sonríe y habla

RICO

Bien, ¿estamos listos para partir?

Rico mira a sus sobrinos. Ellos asienten y Ducky habla

DUCKY

Si tío Rico, estamos listos. Pero tengo que regresar antes de las 10 de mañana para la cena ¿Qué tan rápido llegaremos al desierto?

No te preocupes amiguito. Puedo llegar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Bueno, si el gallo cantara por 2 horas

Rico rueda los ojos y va con Ducky. Él se agacha y le habla

RICO

¿Listo para comenzar tu segunda gran aventura?

Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

Más que listo tío

RICO

Muy bien, , chicos, vamonos

Todos asienten y suben al avión, que comienza a despegar y a dirigirse a la ciudad perdida


	2. EPISODIO 2

EPISODIO 2: "AMIGOS EN EL MERCADO"

EXT. CIELO (cerca del desierto de Arabia) - DÍA

El avión de esta volando encima del desierto arábigo

INT. AVIÓN - DÍA

Hugo, Paco, Luis y están sentados en el avión, observando por la ventana el desierto arábigo. Rico habla

RICO

Ahí esta chicos. El desierto de Rub Cuack Jali. Según la historia, la ciudad perdida debería estar en la región de Omán, en el sur. Y según la leyenda, esa ciudad fue construida con oro y plata, con tecnología avanzada y compleja

PACO (emocionado)

Me muero por ver esa tecnología. Apuesto que ellos revolucionaron la obtención de alimentos y agua para así poder satisfacer sus necesidades de consumo con maquinarias y conductos mejorados. También sera increíble saber el valor estructural que debe tener esa ciudad al ser sostenida por pilares hechos de piedra caliza de más 4000 años de edad

Paco no podía contener su emoción mientras los demás lo miran con una expresión de confusión por sus palabras. Hugo habla

HUGO

También estoy emocionado por encontrar esa ciudad. Nadie a puesto un pie ahí desde hace 2000 años

LUIS

Si, imagino que a Ducky le encantara verla

RICO

Y hablando de Ducky, ¿donde esta él?

Rico y sus sobrinos miran por todo el el avión sin encontrar a Ducky. Paco se confunde y habla

PACO

Estaba aquí hace unos minutos

De pronto, se escucha la voz de

Y esa es la historia de como el señor y yo nos conocimos

Rico se confunde y va a la cabina, donde ve a Ducky sentado con , impresionado por su historia. Él habla

DUCKY

Guau, así que le salvaste la vida al tío Rico tocando tu armónica mientras descubrían una ciudad hecha de diamante puro

Hm, cuando lo dices así, suena algo extraño

DUCKY

Da igual que lo sea. Es increíble. Eres asombroso

Gracias pequeño. Según lo que me contó el señor , tú también eres asombroso

Ducky sonríe y Rico se le une al ver a su sobrino alegre. Él va con ellos y le habla a

RICO

, ¿estamos listos para aterrizar?

Déjeme ver señor

asoma la cabeza para ver que están ya en la región de Omán. Él ve a Rico y habla

Si, ya estamos en Omán

RICO

Bien, aterriza cerca de la costa del mar. Ahí compraremos camellos para nuestro viaje

A la orden señor . Sujetase como pueda

Dicho esto, comienza a descender salvajemente a una ciudad ubicada en la costa del mar arábigo. Rico y sus sobrinos gritan de pánico, menos Ducky (quien parece disfrutarlo).

INT. PUEBLO - DÍA

Los ciudadanos están caminando tranquilamente cuando todos escuchan un sonido en el cielo. Todos ven al cielo, notando que el avión esta por chocar contra la ciudad. Todos los habitantes huyen aterrorizados y el avión choca cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Al aterrizar bruscamente, los trillizos se sienten mareados por el choque y bajan del avión con mareo. Al bajar de la cabina, Rico le habla a

RICO

Bueno, al menos no chocaste contra un edificio, y fue uno de tus mejores aterrizajes

Em, gracias señor

Ducky salta emocionado de la cabina. Él habla

DUCKY (emocionado)

Woo ¡Eso! ¡Fue! ¡Increíble! ¡¿Podemos repetirlo de nuevo?, pero esta vez con más fuerza!

mira con una sonrisa a Rico y habla

Bueno, parece que a uno de sus sobrinos le gusta mis aterrizajes

Rico rueda sus ojos y habla

RICO

Bien, mis sobrinos y yo iremos a buscar transporte. Tu quédate aquí y repara el avión. Te llamare si necesitamos ayuda

¿Y como va a hacer eso?

Rico quiere hablar, pero no le salen las palabras. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Uh

Los dos ven a Ducky, quien saca su mochila y muestra una pequeña pistola de bengalas

DUCKY

Regla Woodchuck 45: "siempre lleva una pistola de bengalas en caso de avisar a un avión para que te rescate"

Rico se sorprende y luego sonríe. Él ríe entre dientes y frota la cabeza de Ducky

RICO

Ese es mi sobrino

Ducky sonríe. Rico habla

RICO

Muy bien, vamos. , ten listo el avión pronto

Si señor

Con eso, Rico y Ducky van con los trillizos, quienes siguen recuperándose del choque

INT. COSTA DEL MAR ARÁBIGO - DÍA

En el centro de la costa del mar, el General y los chicos malos están en un barco camino a Omán. Mientras navegan, el General ve por sus binoculares mientras que Boss y el fuerte se morían de calor y Burguer estaba vomitando. Boss se adelanta y habla con el General

BOSS (acalorado)

Dime: ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir en barco hasta aquí?

FUERTE

Si, pudimos venir más rápido en un avión. Ademas tendría aire acondicionado

El General se quita los binoculares y mira a los chicos malos. Él habla

GENERAL

Porque necesitamos mantener un perfil bajo. Eso y que no me gustan los aviones. Me causan vértigo

Burguer para de vomitar y habla

BURGUER

Al menos, podríamos ir con menos movimiento. Siento que mi estomago esta dando vueltas

El General arquea una ceja y habla

GENERAL

¿No querrá decir que su cabeza da vueltas?

BOSS

Créeme, él supo lo que dijo. Y cuando hablamos de Burguer, tiene más estomago que cerebro

El General suspira y se pone sus binoculares de nuevo. En unos segundos, él nota una masa marrón en frente con un pueblo y un avión a las afueras. El General se quita los binoculares, sonríe y habla

GENERAL

Tierra a la vista. Y veo un pueblo con un avión en las afueras

El General le da los binoculares a Boss. Boss ve el pueblo y el avión. Él habla

BOSS

Si, es el avión de . Que coincidencia, estamos cerca del pueblo donde aterrizaron

El General ríe ligeramente y habla

GENERAL

Así es. Cuídate Ducky, porque tú fin llegara pronto. Prepárense a atracar en la costa

El General toma los binoculares bruscamente de las manos de Boss. Boss frunce el ceño y pone sus manos en su cintura.

INT. PUEBLO - DÍA

Rico y sus sobrinos están en una pequeña tienda de camellos, comprándole a un perro vendedor. El vendedor muestra un par de camellos viejos y en mal estado. Él habla

VENDEDOR

Este es un clásico ejemplar de dos jorobas. Perfecto para largas distancias con poca agua de por medio

Rico y sus sobrinos ven el estado de los camellos. Uno de ellos se desmaya y todos cierran sus ojos hasta la mitad, viendo al vendedor. El vendedor sonríe nerviosamente y Rico habla

RICO

¿No tiene otros camellos disponibles?

VENDEDOR

Em... mire, usted quería lo más barato y productivo que tengo y... solo me quedaron estos

El vendedor señala a los camellos. Rico se frustra y se da una bofetada en la cara. Paco habla

PACO

¿Y ahora qué haremos? Ya fuimos con todos los vendedores de camellos y ninguno tenía uno que sirviera o que le pareciera barato al tío

HUGO

Pues algo tenemos que hacer. No pienso ir caminando hasta allá

LUIS

Tal vez... estos puedan servirnos

El segundo camello se desmaya y los Hugo y Paco bajan la cabeza con frustración. Ducky rueda los ojos, suspira y va con el vendedor, sorprendiendo a todos. Al estar en frente del vendedor el pone una cara muy tierna y habla en forma de suplica

DUCKY

Por favor señor, ¿no tendrá otros camellos que nos pueda prestar? En serio los necesitamos por favor si...

El vendedor se conmueve y se rasca la barbilla. Él habla

VENDEDOR

Bueno... tengo unos camellos de respaldo en caso de emergencia

La familia se sorprende y sonríe. El vendedor sigue

VENDEDOR

Pero... van a costarle

La sonrisa de Rico desaparece y él habla

RICO

¿Cuanto exactamente?

VENDEDOR

5000 riales

Rico se sorprende y grita enojado

RICO

¿¡QUÉ?!

Su grito alerta a sus sobrinos y a los demás habitantes. El vendedor retrocede asustado y habla

VENDEDOR

Es que son importados y tienen un precio especial por anticipación

Rico se enfurece, pero Ducky lo tranquiliza

DUCKY

Tranquilo tío, tengo un plan

Rico se confunde, pero antes de hablar Ducky va con el vendedor. Ducky habla

DUCKY

¿Qué le parece este trato? Le damos 1000 riales por los camellos más...

Ducky piensa hasta que tiene una idea. Rápidamente va con Paco y le quita su mochila. Paco habla

PACO

¡Oye!

Ducky busca en su mochila hasta encontrar el barómetro y el anemómetro. Ducky los agarra y se los muestra al vendedor.

DUCKY

Más esto por trueque

PACO

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!

Paco agarra sus cosas. Ducky suspira y habla

DUCKY

Primo Paco, tienes 5 más iguales a esos

PACO

Bueno... si, pero... estos son especiales. Costaron 2000 dolares cada uno

DUCKY

Bien, no te obligaremos, así que haremos esto ¡Atrapenlo!

Al escuchar eso, Hugo y Luis sujetan a Paco de los brazos. Al estar agarrado, Ducky toma los aparatos y se los entrega al vendedor. El vendedor los examina mientras que Paco trata de soltarse. El vendedor sonríe y habla

VENDEDOR

De acuerdo, trato hecho

El vendedor extiende la mano y Rico se la estrecha. El vendedor habla

VENDEDOR

Tendré los camellos listos en unos momentos

El vendedor va a preparar los camellos. Mientras lo hace, Rico aprovecha para hablar con Ducky.

RICO

Eres un gran negociante sobrino. No me equivoque al traerte con nosotros

Ducky sonríe y luego, detrás de su tío, él logra ver a un niño cerca de un puesto de frutas. Ducky logra ver como el pequeño niño encapuchado roba tres de las frutas de ese puesto. El vendedor de camellos vuelve con Ducky y su familia. Él habla

VENDEDOR

Muy bien, los camellos están listos para su viaje

RICO

Magnifico, chicos vamonos

Rico va hacia los camellos, los cuales están sujetos a una carretilla, seguido de Hugo, Luis y, muy desanimado por perder sus cosas, Paco. Al subir a la cerreta. Ducky se adelanta y habla

DUCKY

Tío Rico, me esperan unos minutos. Tengo que ir al baño

RICO

¿No pudiste ir antes?

DUCKY

Es que ahora quiero ir con urgencia

Rico suspira y habla

RICO

Esta bien Ducky, te esperaremos, pero no tardes

Ducky asiente y va hacia donde esta el chico encapuchado. Cerca, a unos pocos metros de distancia, el General esta con los chicos malos, disfrazados con capuchas y túnicas. Boss habla

BOSS (acalorado)

Como si no tuviéramos suficiente calor con nuestra ropa. Ahora debemos usar estos incómodos vestidos

BURGUER

Si, y tengo mucha hambre

GENERAL (molesto)

¡Quieren dejar de quejarse! Les dije que necesitamos mantener un perfil bajo y eso estamos haciendo. Pronto nos acercaremos a y los capturaremos, para luego destruirlos

BOSS

Bueno, espero que tengas un buen plan. Porque ademas de y ese Ducky del que hablas, también están otros tres de sus sobrinos

GENERAL

¿Tiene tres más?

FUERTE

Si, y son muy inteligentes. Han frustrado casi todos nuestros planes de robo a la bóveda de

BOSS

Y eso era cuando eran niños. Ahora deben ser adultos más astutos

El general detiene a los chicos malos bruscamente, causando que choquen entre si. Boss, al recuperarse, habla

BOSS

¿Qué suce-

El General tapa la boca de Boss y le señala hacia adelante, donde Ducky esta por llegar con el chico encapuchado (el cual esta caminando por un callejón). El General sonríe y habla

GENERAL

Ahí esta.

El general gira hacia los chicos malos y habla

GENERAL

Quiero que capturen a ese niño. Y asegúrense de hacerlo con discreción

El General suelta a Boss. Boss se frota su hocico y le frunce el ceño al General. Él habla

BOSS

¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

GENERAL

Yo iré a buscar a y sus sobrinos. Ustedes capturen a ese mocoso y rápido

Sin decir nada más el General se marcha del lugar. Boss le habla a sus hermanos

BOSS

Bien, esto sera pan comido muchachos. Vamos

Con esto, los chicos malos fueron tras Ducky, quien sigue al chico encapuchado hasta el callejón

INT. CALLEJÓN - DÍA

El chico encapuchado camina tranquilamente hasta que siente a Ducky, quien esta detrás de él. El chico habla

CHICO

Ya se que me estas siguiendo

Ducky se sorprende y se detiene. Él habla

DUCKY

¿Como sabias que estaba detrás de ti?

El chico se voltea y lo ve

CHICO

No es tan difícil. Sentí tus pisadas, haces mucho ruido al caminar

Ducky arquea una ceja y habla

DUCKY

¿Te das cuenta que estamos caminando sobre arena en este callejón? ¿Como hiciste a escuchar mis pisadas?

CHICO

Si te lo diría no lo entendrias ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

DUCKY

Bueno, vi que le robaste las manzanas a ese vendedor. Eso no fue muy honesto

CHICO

Pues este mundo nunca es honesto. Ademas, ¿a ti que te importa?

DUCKY

No dije que me importara. Solo dije que fue deshonesto. Y que deberías devolverlas

CHICO

¿Y tú quien eres para darme ordenes? Tú no eres mi padre

DUCKY

Tal vez no, pero el no estaría orgulloso de que su hijo robara a un vendedor honesto

El chico sonríe y resopla. Él habla

CHICO

¿Quien crees que me enseño a hacerlo?

DUCKY

Sea como sea, tienes que devolverlas

CHICO

Mira niño-

DUCKY

Tenemos la misma edad por lo que veo

CHICO

Es igual. Robe esto limpiamente. Ademas, fue por una razón

DUCKY

¿Y cual es?

CHICO

Que tengo hambre

Ducky suspira y revisa su mochila. El chico se confunde hasta que Ducky saca unas bolsas de gomitas de animales. Él habla

DUCKY

Ten, te daré esto si me devuelves esas manzanas

CHICO

(confundido)

¿Por qué me das comida?

DUCKY

Porque es lo correcto ¿Las aceptas o no?

El chico se confunde y se acerca lentamente a Ducky. Al estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, él escucha algo con sus orejas, abriendo los ojos. Ducky se confunde y habla

DUCKY

¿Y ahora que tienes?

El chico de pronto grito

CHICO

¡Cuidado!

El chico empuja a Ducky, evitando que una red le caiga encima, pero haciendo que lo atrapen a él. De pronto, antes de que Ducky se levante, el fuerte llega y lo agarra de la cabeza, levantándolo del suelo. Al estar atrapado, los dos chicos malos se revelan. Boss sonríe y habla

BOSS

Bien hermanos, parece que lo atrapamos. Y tenemos un premio de consolidación

Los tres miran al chico atrapado en la red. Ducky forcejea para salir. Boss sigue hablando

BOSS

Dos mocosos por el precio de uno. Nuestro jefe estará complacido

El chico forcejea para salir de la red y grita

CHICO

¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!

Los chicos malos ríen ligeramente y se quitan las capuchas, revelando sus caras. Ducky se sorprende y Boss habla

Boss

Permíteme presentarnos. Somos-

DUCKY

Son los chicos malos. Un grupo de ladrones profesionales

Burguer ríe ligeramente y habla

BURGUER

Si, así es. Parece que el muchacho nos conoce. Aunque nunca antes lo había visto

BOSS

Hm... debe de ser ese nuevo sobrino de que nos menciono el jefe. Ducky si no me equivoco

DUCKY

(sorprendido)

¿Como saben mi nombre?

Boss ríe entre dientes y habla

BOSS

Digamos que el jefe es un muy buen amigo tuyo por así decirlo. Debo admitir que, fue más sencillo capturarte de lo que pensé. Creí que darías más resistencia

Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

Bueno, aun no has visto nada entonces

En un rápido movimiento, Ducky se suelta un poco y muerde la mano del fuerte, haciendo que gritara y lo soltara. Al soltarse, Boss habla

BOSS

¡Deténganlo!

Él y Burguer se lanzan hacia Ducky, pero él logra saltar a tiempo, haciendo que ambos se golpeen la cabeza y caigan al piso. Ducky aprovecha el tiempo para ayudar al chico a soltarse de la red. Ducky saca una navaja de su mochila y corta las cuerdas, liberando al chico. Al liberarse, Ducky grita

DUCKY

¡Corre!

El chico asiente y ambos empiezan a correr. Al recuperarse del choque y la mordida. Los chicos malos ven que ambos escapan y Boss frunce el ceño. Él grita

BOSS

¡Tras ellos!

Sin decir nada más, Boss y sus hermanos van tras Ducky y el chico, comenzando una persecución

INT. CALLES DEL PUEBLO - DÍA

Ducky y el chico salen del callejón y corren hacia un lugar seguro, seguidos por los chicos malos. Durante unos segundos, ambos corren, pasando por debajo de la gente que ronda el mercado mientras que los chicos malos empujan a todo aquel que este en su camino. Al ver que no podían perderlos con la gente, Ducky pensó en un modo de poder deshacerse de ellos. Luego, él nota un carrito de manzanas y tiene una idea. Al estar cerca del carrito, Ducky golpea la rueda, haciendo que el carrito caiga de costado, volcando las manzanas en dirección a los chicos malos. Los chicos malos tropiezan con las manzanas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso. Al recomponerse, Burguer ve las manzanas y habla

BURGUER

Mmm... manzanas

Burguer agarra una manzana y Boss le golpea la mano, tirandosela al piso. Él habla

BOSS

¡No es momento de comer Burguer! ¡Ahora ponte a correr, los perdemos!

Sin decir nada más, Boss y el fuerte se levantan y van de nuevo tras Ducky y el chico. Burguer tarda pocos segundos en tomar una manzana y volver a correr. Ducky y el chico siguen corriendo. Ducky voltea hacia atrás para ver que los chicos malos todavía los seguían. Ducky se acerca al chico y habla

DUCKY

¿Y ahora que hacemos?

El chico piensa hasta que ve unos andamios y unos carritos con cajas. El chico sonríe y habla

CHICO

¿Sabes hacer parkour?

DUCKY

(confundido)

Creo que si ¿Por qué?

CHICO

¡Sígueme!

Sin decir nada más, el chico fue hacia el carrito con las cajas. Ducky no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo. Al llegar a las cajas, ambos comienzan a hacer parkour hasta el techo del edificio (colgándose de barras y saltando los pequeños techos de tela de las ventanas). Al verlos, el fuerte habla

FUERTE

¿Y ahora que haremos Boss?

BOSS

¡Pues seguirlo cabeza hueca que mas! Solo haz lo que ellos hacen

BURGUER

Ah, ¿seguro que podremos hacer eso?

BOSS

No debe ser tan difícil

Sin decir nada más Boss comienza a hacer lo que hicieron Ducky y el chico, solo que con mucha más dificultad. Al ver que su hermano trataba de subir. Burguer y el fuerte vieron una escalera cerca del edificio. Burguer la señala y habla

BURGUER

Ey mira Boss, una escalera

Boss mira la escaleras, pone cara de tonto y se cae de la barra que lo sostenía

De vuelta con Ducky y el chico, ellos siguen corriendo y el chico ve hacia atrás. Él nota que los chicos malos siguen detrás de ellos. El chico gime y habla

CHICO

Aun siguen detrás de nosotros

DUCKY

¡Techo!

El chico ve hacia adelante notando una brecha en su camino. Ambos se avivan y saltan hacia el otro techo, seguido unos segundos después por los chicos malos. Al ver que no los perdían, Ducky le habla al chico

DUCKY

¿Alguna idea de como perderlos?

CHICO

Déjame pensar

Ducky espera mientras se le ocurre una idea al chico. Entre tanto los chicos malos se acercan más y más. Ducky habla

DUCKY

¡Apresúrate, nos están alcanzando!

El chico sigue pensando hasta que ve a una persona en caballo, transportando una carreta llena de paja. Al ver que dobla cerca de la segunda brecha (la cual era más grande) entre los techos, tiene una idea. El chico sonríe y habla

CHICO

Dime algo, ¿confías en mi?

DUCKY

(confundido)

¡Apenas nos conocimos!

CHICO

¡Eso no importa! ¿confías en mi?

Ducky duda, pero al ver a los chicos malos tan cerca de ellos, él suspira y habla

DUCKY

¿Tengo elección?

El chico toma eso como un "si" y grita

CHICO

¡Salta!

El chico se adelanta y salta hacia abajo del edificio. Ducky se sorprende, pero imita al chico y salta. Al verlos saltar, los chicos malos se sorprenden y se detienen por poco en el borde del edificio. Ellos ven abajo, viendo solo el hombre con el carro de paja. Al ver esto, los tres se confunden y Burguer habla

BURGUER

¿A donde fueron Boss?

FUERTE

Si, desaparecieron

Boss frunce el ceño y gruñe, tirando su gorra al piso.

BURGUER

Creo que el jefe no va a estar contento

Mientras él se enojaba, el carro de paja se aleja de la escena y se detiene detrás del edificio. Ducky asoma la cabeza y ve que no hay nadie. Luego, Ducky habla

DUCKY

Okey, no hay nadie. Ya podemos salir

De inmediato, Ducky y el chico salen de su escondite. Al salir, ambos se dan un respiro y luego el chico se ríe ligeramente. Ducky lo ve y luego habla

DUCKY

(confundido) ¿Te sucede algo?

El chico para de reír y ve a Ducky con una sonrisa. Él habla

CHICO

Lo siento, es que eso fue increíble. No estaba seguro de que sobreviviríamos

Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY (bromeando)

¿Y eso te divierte?

Ambos ríen ligeramente y el chico habla

CHICO

Debo decir... que tienes cierto talento. Por no decir también que tienes agallas

DUCKY

¿Cierto talento? Por favor, lo hacia mejor que tú

El chico ríe entre dientes y habla

CHICO

Ya quisieras, pero igual eso fue increíble ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso?

DUCKY

Bueno... aprendí ciertas cosas estando con los jóvenes castores sobre como trepar y saltar.

CHICO (impresionado)

¿Lo aprendiste con exploradores?

Ducky sube sus hombros y habla

DUCKY

Hay que luchar para sobrevivir.

El chico vuelve a reír entre dientes y luego habla

CHICO

Oye, gracias por salvarme, te debo una

El chico le extiende la mano. Ducky sonríe y se la estrecha

DUCKY

No me debes nada. Hice lo que cualquier persona honesta haría: proteger a un extraño. Aun cuando es un ladrón

CHICO

Si, y si esos "chicos malos" o como los llames son el resultado de una vida de robos

Antes de terminar su frase, el chico saca las manzanas de su bolsa y se las entrega a Ducky

CHICO

Entonces prefiero ser una persona honesta también

Ducky sonríe más y toma las manzanas. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Gracias, em...

El chico se saca la capucha, revelando un perro marrón con una mancha clara en el ojo. Él perro habla

PERRO

SERGAI(6), un placer

DUCKY

Ducky Pato. Bueno, sera mejor que devuelva esto y regrese con mi tío y mis primos. Deben estar preocupados

SERJAI

Desde luego. No te distraigo más. Fue un gusto conocerte Ducky

DUCKY

Igualmente... ¡Oye!

Sergai se detiene y Ducky busca en su mochila las gomitas de antes. Ducky le arroja la bolsa a Sergai. Él las atrapa, se sorprende y Ducky habla

DUCKY

Consideralo un regalo de mi parte

Con eso, Sergai sonríe y se retira, dejando a Ducky con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que consiguió un nuevo amigo. Ducky da la vuelta y vuelve con su tío

INT. MERCADO - DÍA

El tío Rico esta esperando impaciente junto con sus sobrinos, montados en una carreta con los dos camellos adelante. Rico habla un poco impaciente y preocupado

RICO

¿Donde estará ese muchacho? Debió estar de vuelta como hace... 20 minutos

PACO

Tranquilo tío. A lo mejor tuvo problemas para encontrar el baño

De pronto, Ducky aparece y, al verlo, Rico habla

RICO

Ya era hora

Rico ayuda a Ducky a subir a la carreta. Al subir, él habla

DUCKY

Lo siento tío Rico. Tuve problemas en mi camino al baño

RICO

¿Qué clase de problemas?

DUCKY

Digamos que unos muy agotadores

Rico se confunde, pero decide dejar esa conversación para después. Él habla

RICO

Bien, vamos chicos. El desierto nos espera

Dicho esto, Rico toma las riendas y da la orden a los camellos de avanzar. Los camellos obedecen y se ponen en marcha, con destino hacia el desierto

A una distancia de ellos, el General esta reunidos con los chicos malos, gritándoles por fracasar

GENERAL

¡Son unos inútiles! Les di una tarea fácil y no pudieron atrapar a ese niño

Los chicos malos se asustan y Boss habla

BOSS

Lo siento señor, pero ese tal Ducky es muy inteligente y muy rapido

BURGUER

Ademas de ser muy ágil

El General se tranquiliza y habla

GENERAL

Es obvio que los subestime, y también a ese Ducky, pero ahora no habrá más errores

El General los ve y nota que se dirigen al oeste, directo a la ciudad perdida. El General habla

GENERAL

Solo espera pato, tendré mi venganza


	3. EPISODIO 3

EPISODIO 3: "EL DESIERTO DE RUB CUACK JALI"

INT. DESIERTO DE RUB CUACK JALI - DÍA

En el desolado desierto, donde no había nada más que arena sin fin, Ducky, Rico, Hugo, Paco y Luis, están andando en sus camellos, que están tirando la carreta en la que se encuentran sentados, bajo el intenso sol ardiente. Mientras van avanzando, los trillizos sienten mucho calor y Hugo habla

HUGO (acalorado y exhausto)

Vaya, que calor

LUIS (sarcástico)

Que astuto, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

HUGO

Como si tu no pensaras lo mismo ¿No imagine que haría tanto calor aquí?

Paco suspira y habla

PACO

Bueno, Rub Cuack-Jali es el mayor desierto continuo de arena del mundo. Con una temperatura media de 50ºC, en donde las precipitaciones raramente superan los 35 milímetros por año y-

HUGO

Hermano, estamos sufriendo un calor exasperante y estoy sudando como un pavo en noviembre. Lo ultimo que necesito es una lección de historia

Paco frunce el ceño. Rico habla

RICO

Hugo tiene razón, no necesitamos lecciones de historia en este momento. Ademas, quejarse del calor no hará más que aumentarlo.

LUIS

¿Y como esperas que no sintamos calor a estas altas temperaturas?

RICO

Solo piensen en ideas frescas y así podrán sobrevivir el tiempo necesario en el desierto

DUCKY

Sin ofender tío, pero los exploradores profesionales modernos sugieren que la mejor forma de sobrevivir en el desierto es llevando las provisiones y recursos necesarios para asegurar la mejor hidratación y alimentación

RICO

Bah, pamplinas sobrino. Escucha lo que digo, las sugerencias de exploradores profesionales modernos no se comparan a las sugerencias de los exploradores profesionales antiguos.

Ducky se confunde y su tío rueda los ojos. Él explica

RICO

Lo que trato de decirte Ducky, es que los exploradores antiguos no necesitaban de esas modernas comidas para el desierto, ni de esos modernos equipos, sino su instinto de supervivencia

DUCKY

El instinto no puede ayudarte a sobrevivir en el desierto tío

RICO

Yo eh confiado en mi instinto para conseguir mi fortuna y sobrevivir en cualquier tipo de ambiente. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo si quieres convertirte en un gran aventurero.

DUCKY

Gracias por la lección tío, pero prefiero hacerle caso a la opinión profesional

Rico ríe entre dientes y habla

RICO

Aprenderás con el tiempo sobrino. Solo espera y lo veras

Dicho esto, Rico vuelve a ver su camino, mientras que Ducky se queda viendo a su tío unos segundos hasta volver a ver el camino. Luis, sintiendo algo extraño, ve hacia atrás y nota algo a unos kilómetros de distancia. Él habla

LUIS (acalorado)

Oigan, ¿qué es eso?

Ducky y sus primos ven hacia atrás, notando lo mismo que vio Luis. Paco esfuerza su vista y habla

PACO

Hm... no puedo distinguir nada. El sol esta demasiado fuerte

DUCKY

Creo que tengo la solución

En ese momento, Ducky revisa su mochila hasta encontrar lo que busca. Al instante, Ducky saca unos binoculares y se los entrega a Paco. Paco los toma, se quita sus lentes y ve con ellos. Al tenerlos, él nota otra carreta con una persona conduciéndola. Paco se quita los binoculares, se pone sus anteojos y habla

PACO

Es otra carreta. Viene por el mismo camino

RICO

Debe ser solo una carreta mercante o otro explorador. No es para preocuparse

Ducky, Hugo y Luis se convencen y vuelven a ver su camino. Paco se queda unos momentos viendo la carreta con sospecha antes de volver a girarse y sentarse

Lo que ninguno sabe, es que en esa carreta se encontraba el General, vestido con una túnica que le cubría todo su cuerpo. Detrás de él estaba el supuesto cargamento que llevaba.

Al caer la noche, Rico y sus sobrinos se detienen en un pequeño claro cerca de unas dunas de arenas. Al llegar, Rico habla

RICO

Bien, descansaremos aquí y mañana continuaremos con nuestro viaje

Los sobrinos caen exhaustos en la arena mientras que Ducky baja tranquilamente de la carreta. Al levantarse, los trillizos sudan y respiran como locos. Paco saca de su mochila una cantimplora y bebe de ella. Hugo habla

HUGO

Oye, no te la tomes toda. Recuerda que empacamos para los tres

Paco deja de tomar y se la da a Hugo. Hugo bebe y Paco habla

PACO

En ocasiones como esta, me gustaría ser hijo único

Ducky rueda los ojos con una sonrisa y va con su tío Rico, quien esta examinando un mapa. Al estar al lado de él, habla

DUCKY

Y, ¿hacía donde queda esta ciudad perdida tío?

RICO

Según este mapa antiguo y las estrellas, deberíamos llegar a la ciudad mañana por la mañana

DUCKY

¿Y como lo sabes?

Rico sonríe, lo ve y habla

RICO

Por mi instinto

Ducky rueda los ojos y habla

DUCKY

Tío en serio. No creo que el instinto pueda ayudarte en todo. Se necesitan datos, coordenadas geográficas y cosas así si quieres encontrar algo

RICO

No cuando se trata de una ciudad perdida

DUCKY

Pero tienes hasta tu propio satélite ¿Y aun así confías en mapas antiguos?

Rico se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Él habla

RICO

Me han servido bien hasta ahora

Ducky suspira y ve para otro lado. Rico se acerca a él y le habla

RICO

Escucha Ducky. Esta bien seguir los consejos de los profesionales, pero no puedes confiar tu vida en esos consejos. Lo más importante para sobrevivir es siempre mantener la resistencia, tanto en tu cuerpo como tú espíritu, siguiendo a veces tú propio instinto

Ducky no se convence, pero se queda pensando en esas palabras. De pronto, Rico habla

RICO

Ven, es hora de armar las tiendas

Rico se va con los trillizos. Ducky se queda pensando en sus palabras unos momentos antes de seguirlo

Al caer la noche, todos están durmiendo tranquilamente en sus tiendas. Ducky esta en una tienda separada que él trajo, Rico en otra tienda más grande y los trillizos compartiendo una, roncando armoniosamente.

A unos metros de distancia, la caravana donde esta el General se detiene cerca de su campamento. Al detenerse, el General baja de la carreta y va a la parte de atrás. Al llegar a la parte de atrás, él levanta la manta y habla

GENERAL

Ya pueden salir

De pronto, de la caravana salen los chicos malos, vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos de ladrones. Boss se estira incomodo y habla

BOSS

¿Repítenos porque debíamos viajar escondidos en la parte de atrás?

BURGUER

Si, todo mi cuerpo me duele por viajar con el equipaje

El General da un suspiro de frustración y habla

GENERAL

¿Ustedes no hacen algo más que solo quejarse? Fue por ustedes que no pudimos atrapar a Ducky Pato en el mercado y eso hizo que se descubrieran ante él. Ahora deben saber que vamos por ellos

BOSS

Oye, la idea de secuestrarlo en el mercado fue tuya

El General se acerca a Boss con un gruñido. Boss se asusta y el General habla

GENERAL

Si, y ustedes la arruinaron. Así que ahora tengo otro plan. Y este es aprueba de fallos

FUERTE

¿Y cual es ese plan?

El General suspira de nuevo y habla

GENERAL

¡Solo secuestren a ese niño mientras duerme!

Los chicos malos hacen "Oh"

GENERAL

Vamos, háganlo ya

Los chicos malos asienten y van sigilosamente hacia la tienda separada de Ducky. Ducky sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. Los chicos malos entran a la tienda y se acercan a Ducky. Rápidamente, Boss le hace señas al fuerte para que capture a Ducky. El fuerte asiente y sujeta a Ducky, despertándolo. El fuerte le cubre su boca para que no hable. Al tener a Ducky, los chicos malos salen sigilosamente de la tienda, con Ducky tratando de zafarse. Al salir de la tienda, los chicos malos salen del campamento y van hacia su carreta. Al llegar ahí, los chicos malos revisan alrededor y Boss habla

BOSS

Bien, no hay nadie.

Ducky trata de zafarse del agarre del fuerte. De pronto, el General aparece encapuchado y va con los chicos malos. Al ver a Ducky, él sonríe y habla

GENERAL

Bien, parece que al fin cumplieron con su parte del trato

Ducky se confunde, pensando que ya había escuchado esa voz. El General se acerca a Ducky y habla

GENERAL

Me recuerdas ¿verdad?

El General se saca la capucha y muestra su rostro

GENERAL

Ducky

Ducky abre los ojos con asombro. Boss se acerca y habla

BOSS

Bueno, como dijiste, cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato. Es hora de que tú cumplas la tuya

El General mira a Boss y habla

GENERAL

Aun no. Todavía nos falta atraer a a nuestra trampa. Después, haremos que nos lleve a la ciudad perdida. Ahí los destruiremos, y la ciudad será suya

Boss

¿Y como haremos que caiga en nuestra trampa?

GENERAL

Dejen una nota. Que sepa que su sobrino esta en nuestro poder. Y si quiere verlo vivo, sera mejor que haga lo que nosotros queremos

El General ve fijamente a Ducky. Ducky frunce el ceño

INT. DESIERTO - DÍA

En el campamento, todos se están despertando y saliendo de sus tiendas. Al salir, Rico ve a sus sobrinos y habla

RICO

Buenos días chicos

TRILLIZOS

Buenos días tío Rico

Todos ven alrededor y notan que alguien falta. Paco habla

PACO

¿Y Ducky?

HUGO

Debió quedarse dormido

RICO

Iré por él

Con eso, Rico va hacia su tienda y entra. Al entrar, él ve que la tienda esta completamente vacía. Rico se horroriza y se altera. Luego, él nota una carta en la cama de Ducky, sabiendo que lo que diría no sería bueno

A varios kilómetros de distancia, el General y los chicos malos están en su campamento, donde Ducky esta atado de pies y manos. El General ve a con sus binoculares hacia el horizonte. Boss se acerca y habla

BOSS

¿Y cuando se supone que llegara con sus sobrinos?

El General se saca los binoculares, ve a Boss y habla

GENERAL

Con suerte, ya habrá leído la carta. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que venga aquí y hagamos el trato.

BOSS

¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? ¿No podríamos simplemente secuestrar a y hacer que nos lleve a la ciudad?

GENERAL

Paciencia. Si nos apresuramos nuestros planes se arruinaran. Hay que proceder según lo planeado

BOSS

Mira, tu tal vez seas el jefe, pero ya nos estamos cansando de esperar. Más vale que esa ciudad valga la pena

GENERAL

Oh, confía en mi. Lo vale. Pero primero esperaremos. Y luego, tendrán su recompensa

El General vuelve a ver el horizonte. Boss frunce el ceño y vuelve con sus hermanos, quienes están vigilando a Ducky. Ducky observa el panorama, tratando de ver una oportunidad para escapar. De pronto, Ducky ve a Boss acercarse. Al llegar, Boss habla con sus hermanos y Ducky se pone a escuchar. Burguer habla

BURGUER

¿Y bien? Cuanto falta para que tengamos nuestra recompensa

BOSS

El jefe dice que debemos ser pacientes

FUERTE

Ya creo que fuimos muy pacientes. Ya me canse de seguir sus ordenes

BOSS

Lo se, yo también. Lo único que hace es gritarnos e insultarnos ¿Pero que podemos hacer?

En ese momento, Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

Deberían traicionarlo

Los chicos malos ven a Ducky. Ducky continua

DUCKY

Si realmente quieren encontrar ese tesoro rapido, deberían traicionarlo e ir a buscarlo

Boss resopla y habla

BOSS

¿Y como haremos eso chico listo? No sabemos donde esta

DUCKY

Ustedes no, pero yo si

Los chicos malos se impresionan y Boss habla

BOSS

¿Dices que sabes como llegar a la ciudad perdida?

Ducky asiente y habla

DUCKY

Asi es. Memorice el mapa del tío Rico en cuanto lo vi. Y si mi memoria no me falla, que no es el caso. Deberíamos estar a pocas horas de ahí. Piénsenlo, una ciudad llena de tesoros solo para ustedes

Los chicos malos se comienzan a interesar. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Y lo unico que deben hacer, es llevarme y traicionar a su jefe

Los chicos malos piensan unos segundos y se ven sonriendo. El General sigue viendo con sus binoculares hasta que escucha un sonido de látigo. Él se sobresalta, voltea y ve a los chicos malos largarse con la carreta y con Ducky. Él frunce el ceño y les grita

GENERAL

¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Boss ríe, lo ve y habla

BOSS

¡Lo siento jefe, cambio de planes! ¡Hasta nunca!

La carreta se aleja de la vista del General. El General gruñe enojado.

Con los chicos malos, ellos se alejan rapidamente del lugar, con Ducky ubicado en la parte de atras. Al estra ya a varios kilometros, Boss habla

BOSS

Vieron la cara del jefe. Fue algo muy comico

Boss ríe y Burguer se le une. Él habla

BURGUER

Si, ahora podremos conseguir nuestro tesoro

Mientras los chicos malos ríen, Ducky sonríe y se aleja lentamente de ellos, hasta esconderse debajo de la lona. Dentro de la carreta. Ducky encuentra algo con lo que pueda sacarse las sogas. De pronto, el fija su atención en una madera suelta de la carreta. Ducky sonríe y va hacia ella. Al llegar, él corta la cuerda de sus manos con la madera. Al liberarse, Ducky desata sus pies. Al hacerlo, él sale discretamente de la lona y salta de la carreta, aterrizando forzosamente en la arena. Los chicos malos creen escuchar el sonido y Burguer habla

BURGUER

¿Escucharon ese sonido?

BOSS

Probablemente fue tu estomago

Burguer se encoje de hombros y mientras ellos se alejan, Ducky se levanta de la arena. Al levantarse, él se quita toda la arena que puede de su traje y de su boca. Él habla

DUCKY

Sin duda no fue mi mejor aterrizaje

Ducky, al terminar de quitarse la arena, observa alrededor, solo para ver que ahora se encuentra perdido en el desierto, sin ningun camino señalado. Él habla

DUCKY

Tal vez debí esperar a que lleguemos a una ciudad

Ducky suspira y habla

DUCKY

Bien, según la guía Woodchuck, debería seguir al camino hacia el este. Donde sale el sol es donde hay más civilización

Con eso, Ducky comienza a caminar hacia el este, en busca de cualquier señal de civilización

A varios de kilometros de distancia, la carreta de Rico y sus sobrinos están llegando al campamento del General. En el camino, Paco le habla a su tío

PACO

Tío, ¿estas seguro de que, quien sea que dejo esa nota, te devolverá a Ducky?

RICO

No sin algo a cambio. Y creo saber que es

HUGO

¿La ciudad perdida?

RICO

Exacto

Rico y sus sobrinos llegan al campamento, solo para encontrar al General de espaldas viendo en la dirección en la que se fueron los chicos malos. Rico se confunde y se impresiona al verlo. Hugo habla confundido

HUGO

Em, tío ¿Quién es él? No es uno de los chicos malos

Rico frunce el ceño y habla

RICO

No, es alguien mucho peor

Rico baja de la carreta y Paco habla

PACO

¡Tío espera!

Rico va con el General mientras que sus sobrinos lo siguen. Al estar detras del General, él lo siente acercarse y habla

GENERAL

Ah, Rico

El General se voltea y lo ve. Él sigue hablando

GENERAL

Es un gusto volver a verlo

RICO

General, veo que pudo sobrevivir a nuestro ultimo encuentro ¿Donde esta su ejercito?

GENERAL

Tristemente no tuvieron tanta suerte como yo. Veo que trajo al resto de sus sobrinos

Los trillizos se confunden y Paco habla

PACO

Tío, ¿quien es él? ¿Y como lo conoces?

GENERAL

Oh, no les a contado de mi. Me ofende profundamente. Bueno, me presentare, soy el General al mando de la tropa de Picomagno

Los trillizos se sorprenden y Paco habla

PACO

Pero eso es imposible. Se supone que esa tropa murió hace muchos siglos

GENERAL

Que puedo decir, parece que mi ambición me ha mantenido con vida

RICO

Si, y si no mal recuerdo, trataste de usarnos a mi y a Ducky para conseguir el yelmo de oro

El General frunce el ceño. Los trillizos están sorprendidos y Hugo habla

HUGO

Entonces, ¿él tiene mas de 1400 años, y los ataco cuando estaban buscando el yelmo de oro?

El General resopla y habla

GENERAL

Parece que sus otros sobrinos no son tan inteligentes como ese Ducky

Rico frunce más el ceño y habla

RICO

¿Dónde esta Ducky?

El General ríe entre dientes y habla

GENERAL

Ojala lo supiera

LUIS

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Donde esta?

GENERAL

No lo se. Esos "chicos malos" lo tienen

RICO

¿Los chicos malos? ¿Trabajan contigo?

GENERAL

Trabajaban. Ellos me traicionaron y se llevaron a su sobrino. No se adonde fueron, pero supongo que debieron ir en busca de la ciudad perdida

Rico y los trillizos se impactan al escuchar esas noticias. Hugo habla

HUGO

¡Debemos ir a buscar a Ducky ahora!

LUIS

¿Como, no sabemos donde esta?

El Genral se adelanta a ellos y habla

GENERAL

Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos con eso

Rico frunce el ceño

RICO

¿Ayudar? Primero secuestras a mi sobrino y ahora quieres ayudarnos a recuperarlo ¿Cual es el truco?

GENERAL

Mire, en lo que a mi respecta, solo quería venganza contra él, pero ahora quiero castigar a esos traidores. Y sé por cual dirección se fueron. Usted quiere a su sobrino, yo a los chicos malos. Nuestros intereses coinciden. Tal vez, podemos hacer una tregua

Rico parece estar perdido y piensa en la oferta. Luis se acerca y le habla

LUIS

No me gusta esto tío, no deberíamos confiar en él

Paco

Luis tiene razón. Él no parece confiable

RICO

Puede que no, pero es nuestra unica forma de encontrar a Ducky

Rico inspira profundamente y suspira. Él habla

RICO

Aceptamos

El General sonríe y habla

GENERAL

Magnifico. Ahora vamos, con suerte, tardaremos poco en encontrarlos

El General se dirige a la carreta mientras que los demas le lanzan ceños fruncidos miradas de desconfianza antes de seguirlo. Hugo habla con preocupacion

HUGO

Solo espero que Ducky este bien

De vuelta con Ducky, despues de una hora de caminata, Ducky comienza a sentir mucho calor mientras camina por la arena sin fin, todavia sin encontrar ningún rastro de civilización. Ducky se pasa su brazo por su cabeza, quitandose unas gotas de sudor. Al ver que no lograba ver ninguna ciudad, él habla

DUCKY

Esto no funciona. Debe haber otra forma de encontrar una ciudad

De pronto, Ducky comienza a sentir sed

DUCKY

Necesito agua

Ducky ve a su alrededor y no ve ninguna fuente de agua cerca.

DUCKY

Genial, sin nada que proporcione agua. Veamos, debe haber un pozo o algo por aquí

Ducky comienza a caminar de nuevo. Luego de otra hora, Ducky ya se siente cansado y con mucho calor, sin mencionar sed y hambre. Despues de unos momentos, Ducky logra divisar algo a unos pocos metros de él.

DUCKY

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Ducky camina más cerca y luego nota que es un viejo pozo. Él sonríe y habla

DUCKY

¡Un pozo!

Ducky comienza a correr. Al llegar al pozo, Ducky se emociona y jala de la cuerda, pero cuando ve la cubeta, nota que esta llena enteramente de arena. Ducky se desanima y habla

DUCKY

Esta seco

Ducky se frustra y suelta la cubeta. Ducky se queda sin esperanza hasta que le surge una idea

DUCKY

Un momento, si hay un pozo aquí, debe significar que habrá una ciudad cerca

Ducky ve alrededor y habla inseguro

DUCKY

¿Pero por donde?

Ducky se queda pensando que dirección tomar. En ese momento, él recuerda las palabras de su tío

RICO

"Lo más importante para sobrevivir es siempre mantener la resistencia,tanto en tu cuerpo como tú espíritu, siguiendo a veces tú propio instinto"

DUCKY

Mi instinto. Hm...

Ducky observa el panorama y cierra los ojos, concentrandose. Despues de unos segundos, él abre los ojos y ve hacia el norte del pozo. Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

Bien, instinto, no me falles ahora

Dicho esto, Ducky va hacia el norte, con direcci+on hacia donde esperaba, hubiera una ciudad

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Rico, el General y los trillizos están yendo a toda velocidad con su carreta, en busca de los chicos malos. En su camino, Rico le habla al General

RICO

¿Estas seguro de que se fueron por aquí?

GENERAL

Muy seguro

De pronto, el General logra ver algo a pocos kilómetros de ellos. Él sonríe y señala

GENERAL

Lo ve

Rico ve hacia donde apunta, pudiendo ver la carreta de los chicos malos, detenida y con los malos abajo, pareciendo buscar algo. Rico frunce el ceño y gruñe enojado.

Con los chicos malos, ellos siguen buscando a alguien, cuando Boss logra ver algo aproximándose. Él fija su vista, logrando ver a acercándose a gran velocidad. Boss se asusta y habla

BOSS

¡Oh oh! ¡Es ! ¡Corran!

Sus hermanos se avivan y los tres suben rápido a la carreta. Al subir, Boss le da un látigo a los camellos, pero no se mueven. Boss trata de darles otro latigazo, aun sin resultado. Burguer habla

BURGUER

¿Qué sucede Boss?

BOSS

¡Estos tontos camellos no arrancan!

Rápidamente, la carreta de se detiene al lado de ellos. Al llegar, baja de la carreta y va con los chicos malos. Boss trata repetidamente de hacer mover a los camellos sin éxito. Rico, en un movimiento rápido, toma a los chicos malos de sus camisas y los saca de la carreta. Rico los tira en la arena. Al recuperarse del movimiento, los chicos malos logran ver a los cinco con ceños fruncidos y miradas enojadas. Los chicos malos sonríen nerviosamente y Burguer le habla al General

BURGUER (nervioso)

Hola jefe

BOSS (nervioso)

Em, ¿Cómo esta?

El General gruñe y Rico le habla a sus sobrinos

RICO

Chicos, revisen la carreta. Ducky puede estar ahí

Los trillizos asienten y van a la carreta. Ellos la examinan, pero no encuentran el menor rastro de Ducky. Ellos se preocupan y Hugo habla

HUGO

No hay nada. No esta Ducky

Rico frunce el ceño y habla con tono amenazante hacia Boss

RICO

¿Donde. Esta. Mi. Sobrino?

Rico se pone cara a cara con Boss. Boss comienza a sudar y habla

BOSS

No lo sabemos. Creemos que salto de la carreta. No tenemos idea de donde puede estar

Rico se horroriza al escuchar eso. Hugo habla

HUGO

¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el desierto!

PACO

¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, y rápido!

RICO

¡Vamos!

Rico va a su carreta y antes de que de dos pasos, Luis lo detiene

LUIS

Espera tío

Rico se detiene y ve a sus sobrinos. Luis ve a los chicos malos y habla

LUIS

¿Qué haremos con ellos?

Rico no tarda mucho en ver al General y le habla

RICO

Dijiste que querías castigarlos. Son todos tuyos

El General sonríe y deja que Rico y los trillizos salgan del lugar en su carreta. Al alejarse, el General ve a los chicos malos, tratando lentamente de escapar, pero él los sujeta de sus camisas. Boss habla asustado

BOSS (asustado)

¡Espere jefe, piedad! ¡Lamentamos haberlo dejado, pero es que ese pato nos dijo que sabía el camino hacia la ciudad perdida y nosotros-

GENERAL (furioso)

¡Cállate!

Boss guarda silencio. El General continua

GENERAL

Por mucho que me gustaría romperles el cuello ahora mismo, tenemos una ciudad que encontrar y a una familia que destruir. Así que van a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos malos asienten rápidamente. El General sonríe y los suelta. El General habla

GENERAL

Ahora vámonos

El General va hacia la carretilla. Boss habla

BOSS (nervioso)

Siento desilusionarlo jefe, pero los camellos no se mueven ¿Cómo vamos a avanzar?

El General ve a los chicos malos con una sonrisa diabólica, teniendo una idea. Los chicos malos se ponen nerviosos, teniendo una idea de lo que les esperaría

De vuelta con Ducky, después de más de cuatro horas caminando, él se siente con las piernas adoloridas y sin ánimos de continuar, con mucha sed y hambre en su cuerpo. Ducky suda como loco y saca la lengua exhausto. Después de unos segundos más de caminata, Ducky logra ver una gran ciudad a unos pocos metros de su posición. Él se anima y habla

DUCKY (exhausto)

Al fin, una ciudad. Creo que el tío Rico tenía razón sobre el instinto

Sin perder tiempo, Ducky camina a la ciudad, pero al acercarse más y más, la visión se le hace mas clara. Al tener una mejor vista de la ciudad, se da cuenta que, para su horror, se trataba de una ciudad fantasma. Ducky se espanta y habla decepcionado

DUCKY

¡Ay no! ¡Es una ciudad fantasma! ¡Vago por este asqueroso desierto y lo único que encuentro es una ciudad fantasma! ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?!

Ducky comienza a enfurecerse y a saltar con toda su rabia. Después de varios saltos, él se tranquiliza y habla

DUCKY

Bien, tranquilo Ducky, respira

Ducky inspira profundamente y exhala. Él habla

DUCKY

Bien, esta es una ciudad fantasma, pero debe tener algo de agua todavía. Echare un vistazo

Sin perder tiempo, Ducky entra a la ciudad

INT. CIUDAD FANTASMA - DÍA

Ducky ve por todos los rincones de la ciudad, buscando algo de agua. La ciudad estaba muy destruida y llena de arena. Ducky va con cuidado por las calles solitarias hasta encontrar una especie de sistema de tubería cerca de un edificio abandonado. Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

Bien, tuberías. Donde hay tuberías, hay agua

Ducky sigue las tuberías hasta una pequeña canilla. Al llegar a ella, Ducky habla

DUCKY

Bien, espero que aun sirva

Ducky cruza los dedos y gira la manija. Un sonido se escucha luego de unos segundos de silencio y de inmediato comienza a salir agua de la canilla. Ducky se sonríe y se llena de felicidad. Rápidamente, él comienza a beber de ella, agarrándola con sus manos y llevándosela a la boca. Al tomar lo necesario, Ducky suspira de satisfacción y cierra la canilla

DUCKY

Mucho mejor

Al estar re hidratado, Ducky observa el panorama y habla

DUCKY

Bueno, ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de llegar a una ciudad de verdad. Luego buscare al tío Rico

De pronto, Ducky escucha unos sonidos muy cerca de él

DUCKY

¿Qué fue eso?

Ducky escucha de nuevo los mismos sonidos. Rápidamente, Ducky logra ver algo aproximándose. Él, en un rápido movimiento, se esconde abajo de unos escombros cerca del edificio en ruinas. Luego de unos segundos, Ducky logra ver dos carretas rojas que se detienen justo en su lugar. De las carretas bajan cuatro personas cubiertas con capuchas y pañuelos. Ducky piensa que son ladrones. Uno de ellos comienza a hablar

LADRÓN 1

Bien, ustedes dos vayan a buscar comida y provisiones de ese lado

El ladrón señala la izquierda y luego señala la derecha

LADRÓN 1

Nosotros buscaremos agua por aquí

Los dos ladrones asienten y se marchan. Los dos ladrones restantes van hacia la canilla. Mientras se acercan, el segundo ladrón habla

LADRÓN 2

¿Crees que tenga algo de agua?

LADRÓN 1

No hace daño intentar

Ducky los ve y cuando el primer ladrón esta a punto de sacar agua, nota algo inusual en el suelo. Él arquea una ceja y habla

LADRÓN 1

Oye, la arena esta muy húmeda

LADRÓN 2

¿Y? Tal vez tenga una fuga

LADRÓN 1 (inseguro)

Lo dudo, debe haber alguien más aquí

Ducky se empieza a asustar. El segundo ladrón habla

LADRÓN 2

Debe ser tu imaginación. Esta es una ciudad fantasma, aquí no hay nadie

LADRÓN 1

Da igual, iré a revisar. Tú sigue sacando agua

El segundo ladrón asiente y abre el grifo, poniendo agua en la cantimplora. El primer ladrón revisa el perímetro, buscando una señal de alguien husmeando. Ducky se preocupa y se trata de esconder un poco mas en los escombros, pero al retroceder para ocultarse mejor, Ducky accidentalmente patea el muro del edificio, provocando que comience a temblar. Ducky y los ladrones se apuran a verlo y, pronto, el edificio comienza a caer. Los ladrones abandonan la zona y Ducky sale de los escombros sin opción. El edificio cae en la zona del grifo, rompiéndolo y enterrando el lugar en varios escombros. Al salir del lugar, Ducky suspira de alivio, pero no dura mucho cuando siente a los dos ladrones sujetándoles los brazos. Ducky frocejea para salir y el primer ladrón habla

LADRÓN 1

Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un entrometido

DUCKY

¡Suéltenme!

De pronto, los otros dos ladrones llegan a su posición. Al ver a Ducky, los ladrones se confunden. Unos de ellos habla

LADRÓN 3

¿Qué sucedió?

LADRÓN 1

Nos encontramos con este forastero. Y por lo que veo es americano

DUCKY

¡Pues claro que soy americano tonto!

LADRÓN 2

Uy, es peleonero. Tal vez sería bueno llevarlo con nosotros

LADRÓN 1

Solo estorbaría. Lo dejaremos aquí, para ver si sobrevive

En ese momento Ducky piensa en algo rápido. De repente, se le ocurre una idea. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Eso no sería una muy buena idea

El primer ladrón ríe entre dientes y habla

LADRÓN 1

¿Y por qué?

DUCKY

Porque ademas de ser americano, soy el sobrino de Rico

Los cuatro ladrones se impresionan y el primer ladrón comienza a interesarse. Él habla

LADRÓN 1

Rico McPato ¿no? Esto si que es un golpe de suerte

LADRÓN 2

Debe estar mintiendo

LADRÓN 1

Tal vez, pero también podría decir la verdad. Llevémoslo con el jefe. Él decidirá que hacer contigo. Vamos

Ducky sonríe y deja que lo lleven a la carreta


	4. CAPITULO 4

EPISODIO 4: "AMIGOS EN EL DESIERTO"

En un peqeuño campamento, al menos 10 tiendas con una grande en el centro, más de 30 ladrones se encontraban charlando y riendose. En la tienda grande, el lider de los ladrones esta disfrutando, junto a algunos de sus amigos, un entretenimiento

INT. TIENDA GRANDE - DÍA

El jefe y sus amigos observan a unas bailarinas haciendo su exotica danza de vientre. Los ladrones parecen disfrutarlo enormemente, mientras que el jefe parece sumergido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, él siente que alguien tira de su mano. El jefe se sobresalta y ve hacia su csotado, viendo a Sergai con una cara de preocupación

SERGAI

Padre, ¿te encuntras bien?

El jefe tarda unos segundos en sonreir y responder

JEFE

Em, si hijo, estoy bien

El jefe suspira, ve a las bailarinas y habla

JEFE

Ya nada parece animar mi espiritu como antes. Me estoy volviendo viejo hijo. Pronto tendre que dejar a alguien mi lugar para que diriga a estos hombres

SERGAI

Bueno, RAJIM(27) para ser el indicado. Es joven y todos parecen seguir sus ordenes. Ademas, parece que él es muy leal a tí

El jefe ve a su hijo de nuevo y habla

JEFE

Somos ladrones Sergai. Aquí nadie es leal a nadie. Cada uno de nosotros esta por su cuenta. Él unico al que le confio mi puesto es a tí

El jefe pone una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Sergai parece no estar muy convencido y habla

SERGAI

(inseguro)

Papa, ya te lo dije, no quiero ser lider de una banda de ladrones. No soy bueno dirgiendo personas. Ademas, ese no sería un trabajo honesto

JEFE

Hijo, ¿qué fue lo que te enseñe?

Sergai suspira y mira para otro lado. Él habla

SERGAI

Que el mundo no es honesto, lo se

JEFE

Desde que regresaste de tu aventura en el mercado haz estado actuando muy extraño. Ya no pareces interesarte en el negocio familiar

Sergai ve a su padre y habla

SERGAI

Tal vez porque no quiero continuar con el negocio familiar padre. Se que es lo que tu quieres, pero a mi me gustan otras cosas. Y eso deberías aceptarlo

Con eso, Sergai vuelve a mirar para otro lado. El jefe siente pena por su hijo, pero antes de decir algo, un perro gris vestido con un turbante y tunica blanca con blusa celeste, entra a la tienda y habla

PERRO

Señor

Las bailarinas se detienen y el jefe fija su vista en el ladrón. El ladrón baja la cabeza en disculpa y habla

PERRO

Mis diculpas, no sabía que estaba ocupado

El jefe mira a su hijo unos momentos antes de fijar su atención en el perro. Él habla

JEFE

¿Qué necesitas Rajim?

Rajim tose y habla

RAJIM

Las carretas que envio por suministros ya han regresado. Y dicen que le traen un regalo muy especial

El jefe arquea una ceja y habla

JEFE

¿Qué clase de regalo?

RAJIM

No me lo dijeron

Despues de unos segundos, el jefe suspira, se levanta y va con Rajim, fuera de la tienda

EXT. TIENDA GRANDE - DÍA

El jefe y Rajim salen de la tienda y el jefe habla

JEFE

Mas vale que valga la pena

Rajim asiente y lleva al jefe con las carretas. Mientras ellos se van, Sergai asoma la cabeza y despues de unos segundos de pensamiento, él los sigue

Cerca de las dos carretas, cuatro ladrones están charlando entre ellos cuando el jefe llega junto con Rajim. Al ver a su jefe, los cuatro ladrones paran de hablar. El primer ladrón sonríe y habla

LADRÓN 1

Jefe

JEFE

SALIM(25), más vale que tus chicos hayan traido algo bueno esta vez

SALIM

Oh, le garantizo señor, esto es muy valioso

El jefe se cruza de brazos, esperando la sorpresa. Salim le hace señas a sus chicos para que trajeran la carga. Los tres ladrones asienten y buscan detras de su carreta. De inmediato, el jefe abre los ojos al ver que los ladrones traen a Ducky, atado con una soga. Los ladrones se ponen en frente del jefe y sueltan a Ducky, dejando que caiga al piso. Ducky frocejea para salir. Los ladrones se apartan y Salim habla

SALIM

¿Qué le parece?

El jefe y Rajim de inmediato fruncen el ceño y el jefe habla

JEFE

(furioso)

¿Un niño? ¿Trajeron a un niño a nuestro campamento?

SALIM

Ah, pero no es cualquier niño

RAJIM

¿De qué hablas Salim? ¿Quien es este niño?

SALIM

Según él, es el sobrino de Rico . Él hombre más rico de todo el mundo

El jefe y Rajim se sorprenden. El jefe examina a Ducky y habla

JEFE

¿Este es el sobrino de Rico ? ¿De verdad?

SALIM

Según él si. Y no veo que mienta señor

RAJIM

¿Como estas tan seguro?

SALIM

¿Por qué estaría mintiendo?

RAJIM

Tal vez para engañarnos y asi poder conseguir comida y alojaiento gratis. No es la primera vez que te engañan Salim

Salim frunce el ceño y habla

SALIM

Yo al menos consigo algo de valor, mientras que tú solo te quedas ahi parado, esperando a que te ordenen hacer algo

RAJIM

¡Cuida tu tono! Recuerda quien es el segundo al mando.

JEFE

¡Basta!

Ambos se callan y el jefe habla

JEFE

Rajim, es suficiente. Y Salim, quiero que te lleves a este niño a la ciudad más cercana

Salim se sorprende y habla

SALIM

P-Pero señor, si este niño en verdad es sobrino de Rico , imaginese cuanto pagaría por recuperarlo

JEFE

Da igual de quien sea pariente, no negociamos con personas. Somos ladrones, no secuestradores. Y deberías saberlo

Mientras ellos siguen discutiendo, Sergai se acerca para ver mejor la escena. Al acercarse más, él escucha a Salim hablar

SALIM

Solo digo que-

JEFE

¡Basta! ¡Soy tu jefe y te ordeno que lleves a este niño a su lugar lejos de aquí!

Salim frunce el ceño y se pone internamente enojado. Salim suspira y habla

SALIM

Como ordene jefe

Con eso, Salim agarra a Ducky de su cabeza y lo levanta. Salim habla

SALIM

¡Vamos niño!

Ducky frocejea y habla

DUCKY

¡Oye, no tan fuerte!

En ese momento, Sergai ve a Ducky y se sorprende. Él se acerca y habla

SERGAI

¿Ducky? ¿Ducky Pato?

Los tres se sobresaltan y ven a Sergai. Ducky para de forcejear al escuchar esa voz. Él habla

DUCKY

¿Sergai?

En ese momento Ducky enfoca su mirada y ve que si se trata de Sergai. Él sonríe y habla

DUCKY

¡Sergai! ¡Vaya, me alegra verte amigo!

Al escuchar eso, el jefe mira sorprendido a su hijo. Él habla

JEFE

Hijo, ¿tú conoces a este pato?

DUCKY

(sorprendido)

¿Hijo?

En ese momento, Salim suelta a Ducky, dejandolo caer sentado en la arena de nuevo. Sergai se sorprende y el jefe le vuelve a hablar a su hijo

JEFE

Hijo, te hice una pregunta ¿Conoces a este pato?

SERGAI

Em, si, si es el que me ayudo a escapar en el mercado de esos chicos malos que me capturaron. Los bandidos que te mencione

El jefe se sorprende y ve a Ducky. Él habla

JEFE

¿Él fue?

Sergai asiente. Salim habla no muy convencido y en burla

SALIM

¿Un niño de 6 años te ayudo a escapar de unos criminales?

Ducky frunce el ceño y habla

DUCKY

¡Oye, soy más listo de lo que tu puedes llegar a ser! Lo cual es mucho

Salim frunce el ceño y gruñe. El jefe se agacha y ve a Ducky. Al estar cara a cara con él, habla

JEFE

¿Es cierto lo que mi hijo dice? ¿Tú lo ayudaste?

DUCKY

Si, lo hice

El jefe ve de cerca a Ducky, causando incomodidad en él. Al terminar de inspeccionarlo, el jefe habla

JEFE

Espero que digas la verdad. En caso de que si, gracias por salvar a mi hijo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi hospitalidad

El jefe mira a Salim y habla

JEFE

Salim, liberalo

Salim se sorprende y protesta

SALIM

Pero señor, usted dijo-

JEFE

No importa lo que dije antes. Ahora, solo liberalo

Salim gruñe y obedece, liberando a Ducky. Al liberarse, Ducky sonríe y se levanta. Ducky ve al jefe y habla

DUCKY

Muchas gracias. Señor...

El jefe sonríe y se presenta

JEFE

SERGEI(67), un placer

Ducky se inclina y habla

DUCKY

Ducky Pato, el placer es mio

Sergei ríe entre dientes y Ducky lo ve sorprendido. Sergei habla

SERGEI

No hay necesidad de inclinarse

Ducky se reincorpora y Sergei habla

SERGEI

Ahora dinos niño ¿Como es que un sobrino de llego a esta región?

DUCKY

Bueno, la historia se resumiria asi. Mi tio, mis primos y yo vinimos aqui para encontrar la ciudad perdida de Rub Cuack Jali

Todos en el campamento se sorprenden al escuchar eso y ven a Ducky con mucha atención. Ducky se pone incomodo y Sergei habla

SERGEI

¿La ciudad perdida?

Ducky asiente y habla

SERGEI

Okay, tal vez necesitemos la historia larga. Explicanos con detalle

DUCKY

Bueno, llegamos al mercado para comprar un transporte. Luego vi a Sergai, robando unas manzanas a un vendedor. Decidi seguirlo y le pedi que se las devolviera

RAJIM

¿Seguiste al hijo del jefe porque le robo unas manzanas a un vendedor? ¿Y esperabas que las devolviera?

DUCKY

Es que, no me parecio ser honesto. Asi que le di mi comida a cambio de que las devolviera. Fue entonces que los chicos malos nos atraparon. Con suerte pudimos escapar de ellos haciendo parkour y saltando de un edificio hacia una carreta llena de heno

Todos se impresionan al escuchar eso y ven a Sergai. Él se incomoda un poco y Sergei habla

SERGEI

¿Hijo, todo eso es cierto?

Sergai asiente y habla

SERGAI

Si, despues de que los perdimos, él me dio su comida y... le devolvi las manzanas, como agradecimiento

SERGEI

Ya veo, pero ¿por qué ayudaste a mi hijo a escapar?

DUCKY

Él no parecía ser como los chicos malos. Y... pense que eso era lo correcto

SERGEI

Hm, entiendo, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar, pero eso no explica como mis hombres te encontraron solo en una ciudad fantasma

DUCKY

Bueno, despues de que nos despedimos, mi familia y yo fuimos rumbo a la ciudad, pero los chicos malos nos siguieron y me capturaron mientras dormiamos. Al capturarme, me llevarón con un... viejo amigo mio que quería usarme como carnada para atraer al tío Rico y asi destruirnos. Con suerte, logre convencer a los chicos malos de traicionarlo para poder escapar

RAJIM

¿Y como hiciste eso?

DUCKY

Les dije que sabía la ubicación de la ciudad perdida. Para mi suerte, los chicos malos no tienen otra ambición que no sea el dinero y los tesoros. Cuando me llevarón, logre saltar de su carreta y vague por el desierto hasta encontrar esa ciudad fantasma. Usted conoce el resto

Todos en el campamento lo miran sin habla, maravillados por la historia. Sergei, despues de un momento de impresión, mira a Sergai y habla

SERGEI

Hijo, lleva a tu amigo a la tienda grande. Debe tener mucha hambre despues de vagar solo en el desierto

Sergai se sorprende y asiente

SERGAI

Si padre

En ese momento, Sergai va con Ducky. Al estar cerca de él habla

SERGAI

Vamos Ducky

Ducky se toma un tiempo antes de asentir y seguir a Sergai a la tienda grande. Mientras ellos se marchan los demas se quedan en su posicion sin decir nada hasta que Sergei habla

SERGEI

Escuchen, todos vuelvan a sus actividades. Tienen el día libre por hoy

Uno a uno, todos los ladrones se alejan y vuelven a sus actividades normales. Al irse todos, Salim, Sergei y Rajim se quedan en su posición hasta que Sergei habla a Rajim

SERGEI

¿Puedes creerlo Rajim? busca la ciudad perdida

RAJIM

¿Y qué le hace pensar que dice la verdad?

SERGEI

No parece ser de los que mienten. Si lo que dijo es verdad, imagina el tesoro que esta buscando ahora. Posiblemente el más grande que hemos visto en nuestras vidas

RAJIM

Con todo respeto jefe, esa historia parece dificil de creer. Y aunque fuera cierta, ¿por qué nos importaria?

SALIM

¿Es que acaso estas ciego? ¿No recuerdas las historias que nos contaban de esa ciudad cuando eramos niños? ¿De los tesoros y riquezas que tenía? Sin mencionar la avanzada tecnologia que podría valer millones

RAJIM

Conozco las historias, pero se supone que esa ciudad se perdio para siempre. Cuesta creer que ese pato y su tío sepan donde encontrarla

SERGEI

Pero si fuera asi, podría ser provechoso

RAJIM

¿A qué se refiere señor?

SERGEI

Piensalo Rajim, si ayudamos a ese niño a encontrar a su tío, él podría guiarnos a la ciudad perdida. Y nos dara parte del tesoro. Suficiente como para retirarnos. Todos nosotros

Rajim y Salim comienzan a interesarse en la conversación. Sergei sonríe y habla

SERGEI

Creo que acabamos de conseguir nuestro pase a un gran tesoro. Ahora, solo debemos hacer que ese chico vuelva con su tío

RAJIM

Pero señor, no sabemos donde están. Y dudo que él lo sepa

Sergei pone una mano en el hombro de Rajim y habla

SERGEI

Lo veremos despues. Por ahora, prepara los caballos Rajim. Partiremos pronto

Rajim se toma un tiempo antes de asentir y hablar

RAJIM

Si jefe

Sergei asiente y se retira hacia la tienda grande, dejando a Salim y Rajim solos. Al irse su jefe, Salim habla descontento

SALIM

¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a ese niño con su tío? Él sabe la ubicación de la ciudad. Podríamos usarlo para llegar antes y tener todo el tesoro para nosotros

RAJIM

El jefe piensa en la manera más pacifica de conseguir el tesoro. Si oiste las historias de , no nos serviría tenerlo de enemigo. Es mejor ganarnos su amistad

SALIM

¿Pero crees que cumplira con una promesa? Oi que es muy avaro

RAJIM

El jefe lo vera cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora cumplamos con nuestro deber

SALIM

Tu siempre haces todo por ese perro viejo. Podrías ser el jefe si lo quisieras

RAJIM

Eso es traición. Yo solo sigo las ordenes de mi jefe. Aun cuando parecen ser descabelladas. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

Con eso, Rajim se va a preparar los caballos para la partida, dejando a Salim con una mirada de disgusto y ceño fruncido. Uno de los hombres de Salim se acerca y habla

LADRÓN 2

¿Y qué decidio el jefe Salim?

SALIM

Solo otro acto que nos costara mucha riqueza. Si yo fuera el jefe, usaría a ese molesto niño para llegar a esa ciudad. Ojala estos tontos se den cuenta del error que cometen al confiar en ese anciano. Se ha vuelto muy blando con los años

LADRÓN 2

¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Mientras tenga a Rajim y sus hombres con él no podremos hacer nada

SALIM

Solo espera. Tendremos una oportunidad un día. Y cuando llegue, les hare ver a todos lo que es capaz de hacer un lider de verdad

Salim sonríe diabolicamente

INT. TIENDA GRANDE - DÍA

Ducky esta sentado en frente de Sergai, quien le ofrece una cesta llena de frutas. Sergai habla

SERGAI

Toma, debes comer

Ducky mira la cesta y la rechaza

DUCKY

Estoy bien, no necesito de su hospitalidad

SERGAI

¿Hablas en serio? Caminaste por el desierto, tú solo, por horas. Debes estar muerto de hambre

Ducky no lo mira y Sergai le acerca la canasta con fruta. Ducky suspira derrotado y agarra una manzana de la canasta. Él se la come y Sergai sonríe. Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Ducky hable

DUCKY

Asi que... nunca me dijiste que tú padre era lider de una banda de ladrones

Sergai lo ve, resopla y sonríe. Él habla

SERGAI

Y tú no me dijiste que tu tío era el pato mas rico de todo el mundo

Ducky sonríe y ríe entre dientes.

DUCKY

Tulle

SERGAI

Entonces, ¿lo qué dices es cierto? ¿Sabes donde esta la ciudad perdida?

DUCKY

En realidad, solo memorice el mapa que tenia mi tío. Realmente no se muy bien en que parte esta la ciudad. Todo lo que vi en el mapa fueron unos extraños simbolos

SERGAI

¿Simbolos?

DUCKY

Más bien, eran escrituras. Si mi guia Woodchuck esta en lo correcto, era escritura sabeana

SERGAI

¿Escritura sabeana?

DUCKY

Si, ya sabes, los sabeos. Un pueblo semítico que, en fecha desconocida, entraron a Arabia septentrional desde el norte, marcharon al sur y fundaron el Reino de Saba, en territorio del actual Yemen, unos 370 kilómetros al noroeste de-

SERGAI

Si, si, conozco su historia, ¿pero que relación tienen los sabeanos con la ciudad perdida?

DUCKY

No lo se

SERGAI

¿Y qué decía?

DUCKY

Bueno, si mi lengua sabeana no me falla, lo que decía era: "sigan su camino hasta donde el sol y la luna alumbran juntos a una ciudad de oro y plata. Y donde el viento sopla al revés, revelando el camino a una riqueza inconmensurable"

SERGAI

(confundido)

¿Y eso que significa?

DUCKY

Justo ahi me quede. Aunque memoricé el mapa, no puedo decifrar ese acertijo. Sin eso, temo que no sabría decir donde esta esa ciudad exactamente

Ducky ascude su cabeza y habla

DUCKY

Ademas, eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora. Debo regresar con mi tío y mis primos. Deben estar buscandome en este momento

SERGAI

Detesto arruinar tus esperanzas, pero, apenas conseguiste llegar a esa ciudad fantasma por ti solo ¿Como vas a encontrarlos? ¿Vagando por el desierto de nuevo?

Ducky se toma un tiempo de silencio antes de hablar

DUCKY

No lo se, pero sé que podre hacerlo

Sergai se confunde. En ese momento, Sergei aparece y ve a ambos niños. Ducky levanta la vista y Sergei habla

SERGEI

¿Ya comiste?

Ducky se toma un tiempo antes de asentir.

SERGEI

Bien, entonces preparate para nuestro viaje

DUCKY

(confundido)

¿Viaje?

SERGEI

Buscaremos a tu tío

Ducky se sorprende y habla

DUCKY

¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudaran a buscarlo?

Sergei asiente y Ducky habla

DUCKY

¿Por cual motivo?

SERGEI

No hay motivo. Solo porque un niño de tu edad no puede volver a vagar solo por el desierto. Ademas, a caballo te resultara más facil encontrar a tu tío

Ducky no se ve muy convencido, pero decide seguirle la corriente y habla

DUCKY

Gracias. En verdad se lo agradezco

Sergei sonríe y Sergai habla

SERGAI

¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

La sonrisa de Sergei desaparece y habla

SERGEI

No hijo, tú te quedaras aqui

SERGAI

(protesta)

¡Pero papa, puedo ayudar!

SERGEI

Esta es una busqueda muy peligrosa para un niño de tú edad. Aun no estas listo para algo asi

Sergai quiere decir algo, pero al ver la mirada decidida de Sergei, Sergai frunce el ceño, ve para otro lado y cruza sus brazos. Ducky siente pena por él y le habla a Sergei

DUCKY

Señor Sergei. Creo que sería bueno que su hijo nos acompañara

Sergai y Sergei se sorprenden y ven a Ducky. Ducky continua

DUCKY

Despues de como me ayudo en el mercado, creo que sería bueno tener su compañia. Ademas, necesitaría que un amigo me acompañara en esta busqueda

SERGAI

¿Amigo? ¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya soy tu amigo?

DUCKY

Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad perfecta para conocernos mejor. Y si no va Sergai, tampoco ire yo

Ducky pone un brazo alrededor de Sergai. Sergai sonríe levemente y ambos ven a Sergei. Sergei duda unos momentos, pensando en que debería hacer

INT. DESIERTO - DÍA

Sergei, Sergai, Ducky, Salim y Rajim, junto con todos los ladrones están atravezando el desirto en sus carretas y caballos. Ducky y Sergai están en una carreta con Sergei mientras que Salim y Rajim estan sentados en sus caballos. Mientras cabalgan, Salim habla con Rajim

SALIM

¿Por qué tuvimos que traer al hijo del jefe con nosotros?

RAJIM

El pato insistio en que viniera

SALIM

Oh, ¿ahora nuestro jefe acepta ordenes de un niño?

Rajim frunce el ceño y habla

RAJIM

Deja de quejarte. Él es el hijo del jefe y futuro lider. Debe aprender todo lo que pueda si va a guiarnos un día de estos

Salim ve de nuevo el camino y susurra

SALIM

Si es que llega a ser el jefe

En la carreta de Sergei, él estaba en el medio sujetando las riendas mientras que su hijo y Ducky están a sus lados. Sergei le habla a Ducky

SERGEI

¿Seguro que tú tío esta por aqui?

DUCKY

Francamente no estoy seguro, pero debe estar buscandome por el este.

SERGAI

¿Y por qué crees eso?

DUCKY

Algo me lo dice...

Sergei arquea una ceja y habla

SERGEI

(confundido)

¿Y qué es?

Ducky se toma un tiempo antes de volver a hablar

DUCKY

Mi instinto

SERGAI

(sarcastico)

Estupendo, seguimos a tú instinto. Eso realmente ayuda

Ducky ve a Sergai con una sonrisa y habla

DUCKY

Te sorprendería lo que el instinto puede hacer. Gracias a él los encontré a ustedes

SERGAI

Yo diría que fue suerte

DUCKY

La suerte no sirve en todas las ocasiones

Con eso, Ducky mira de nuevo al frente. Sergai ve a su padre, quien solo levanta sus hombros. Para matar el tiempo, Ducky habla

DUCKY

Y cuénteme señor Sergei ¿Como llego a ser jefe de estos ladrones?

SERGEI

Bueno... mi padre comenzó este grupo con apenas 10 hombres que después se fueron multiplicando. Antes de morir solo confiaba en mi para ocupar su lugar. Así que me enseño todo lo que sabía y cuando llego su hora, me dejo a cargo

DUCKY

(triste)

Oh, lamento lo de su padre. Imagino que era un buen líder como usted debe serlo

Sergei asiente en silencio. Ducky habla de nuevo

DUCKY

Y, ¿a quien tiene pensado dejar a cargo de este grupo?

SERGEI

A mi hijo Sergai. Tal como mi padre confiaba en mi para ocupar su lugar, yo confió en mi hijo para ocupar el mio

Ducky se sorprende y mira a Sergai, quien solo se pone triste y ve para otro lado. Ducky siente pena y ve a Sergei

DUCKY

Sin ofender señor Sergei, pero Sergai no parece estar hecho para ese puesto. Sinceramente, no lo veo como un ladrón

SERGEI

Aun no lo es, pero lo sera algún día

DUCKY

¿Por qué? No me parece un oficio honesto. Tal vez no sea secuestrador, pero tampoco es honesto robar a la gente

Sergei mira a Ducky y habla

SERGEI

Escucha niño, este mundo nunca es honesto. Y las personas como tú tienen que aprenderlo. Despierta, no puedes ser honesto siempre

DUCKY

Tal vez no, pero vale la pena si podemos cambiar este mundo. O al menos a una persona. Por lo que vi de Sergai en el mercado, él parece ser una de esas personas

SERGEI

¿Qué tipo de personas?

DUCKY

Personas que tratan de cambiar las cosas para mejor. Tiene razón, este mundo no es honesto... pero hay personas honestas en él. Solo tenemos que reconocerlas y aceptarlas

Sergei y su hijo quedan sorprendidos por el discurso de Ducky. Sergei habla

SERGEI

Hablas muy serio para tener solo 6 años

DUCKY

Puedo ser joven, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser sabio

SERGAI

(curioso)

Y cuéntanos, ¿como es tú tío Rico?

Hay un silencio en el que Ducky piensa unos momentos antes de hablar

DUCKY

Es un buen hombre. Algo tacaño... esta bien, muy tacaño, pero siempre se interesa por su familia. Aun cuando simula no hacerlo o dice que la familia interfiere en sus negocios. Realmente es el mejor tío que pude haber pedido

SERGAI

Suena a que ustedes son muy unidos. Él debió cuidarte mucho cuando eras un bebe

DUCKY

Bueno... lo cierto es... que ni siquiera asistió a mi nacimiento... ni mis cumpleaños

Sergei y su hijo se impresionan y Sergei habla

SERGEI

¿Falto a tú nacimiento? ¿Y aun así dices que es el mejor tío del mundo?

DUCKY

No lo hizo sin una razón

SERGAI

¿Y cual fue?

DUCKY

Tenía miedo de mí

SERGAI

(confundido e impresionado)

¿Miedo de ti? Por favor. Si las historias que oí de Rico son ciertas, él no le debe tener miedo a nada

DUCKY

Todos tienen un miedo. Y el mayor miedo de mi tío era... que yo me pareciera a él

SERGEI

(confundido)

¿Qué te parecieras a él? Eso es ridiculo ¿Por qué no querría que su sobrino fuera como él?

DUCKY

Porque él cometió muchos errores en su vida. Y lo ultimo que quería era que uno de sus familiares corriera la misma suerte. Por eso me ignoraba. Por eso falto en mis momentos más importantes. Temía que si estaba en mi vida, podría arruinarla, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error. Él se dio cuenta de que todos somos diferentes. No nacemos para hacer lo que otros esperan que hagamos o seamos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es aceptar que no todos somos iguales, y que no debemos decidir que hacer con las vidas de las personas que amamos, sino aceptarlas y tratar de ayudarlos a ser lo mejor que pueden llegar a convertirse

Sergei y su hijo se quedan atónitos al escuchar ese discurso. Sergei mira a su hijo Sergai un tiempo. Sergai lo mira también. Después de un momento de mirarse, Sergei le sonríe a su hijo y Sergai le devuelve la sonrisa. Sergei mira a Ducky y habla

SERGEI

Realmente eres muy sabio para alguien de tú edad

Ducky sonríe. De pronto, Rajim logra divisar algo a unos kilómetros de distancia. Rajim habla

RAJIM

Señor, creo que veo algo

Sergei mira hacia el frente y logra divisar algo también. Él habla

SERGEI

¿Qué es eso?

Ducky concentra su vista, pero no logra ver que es. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se activa y habla

DUCKY

Es mi tío

SERGEI

Tú instinto te lo dice

Ducky sonríe y ve a Sergei. Él asiente y habla

DUCKY

Si

Sergei ve a su hijo y ambos se sonríen. Sergei mira al frente y habla

SERGEI

Entonces vayamos ahí ¡Todos, aceleren el paso!

Todos asienten y comienzan a correr y galopar hacia esa dirección, esperando encontrar al tío de Ducky


End file.
